ICW: International Championship Wrestling (Season 3)
by TheWayOfTheHawk
Summary: Yes, it's back again for a third season. After the darkness and sadness of Season 2, it's time to begin a new chapter! (Apps: Open)
1. Sign-Up Sheet

**((A/N: Okay. It's time to change things up around here. There were a lot of mistakes, personal issues, and a boatload of booking nightmares. So now it's time for a fresh start and a new direction. With new direction comes new OCs. The floodgates are up and apps are now open!))**

Ring Name:

Nickname _(optional)_:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown/Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Alignment (Face/Heel/Tweener):

Personality _(BE DETAILED AND HAVE IT MAKE SENSE! PLEASE!)_:

Gimmick _(Optional, but BE DETAILED AND MAKE SENSE!)_:

Wrestling Style _(Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, MMA_ _or Showman) (Max of 3)_:

Moveset: (10-15 moves)

Signatures: (Max 3)

Finishers: (Max 2)

Ultimate Finisher: (Max 1. This is the finisher that your OC rarely uses and serves as the trump card for your OC's moveset. Choose wisely.)

Theme Song:

Entrance _(be detailed)_:

Taunt/Catchphrase _(Optional)_:

Background & Accomplishments:

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's/Preferred Championship: _(Don't be biased. Not everyone can be a main eventer or go for the title they want.)_

**Tag Team/Faction Application**

Team Name _(Optional)_:

Members _(Limited of 6)_:

Team Entrance Theme _(Optional)_:

Team Entrance _(Optional)_:

Team Signature _(Optional; Max of 3):_

Team Finisher _(Max of 2)_:

Team History _(Optional)_:

**Non-Wrestler App:**

Ring Name:

Nickname (optional):

Gender:

Age:

Hometown/Billed From:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Attire:

Alignment (Face/Heel/Tweener):

Personality (BE DETAILED AND HAVE IT MAKE SENSE! PLEASE!):

Gimmick (Optional, but BE DETAILED AND MAKE SENSE!):

Theme Song:

Entrance (be detailed):

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional):

Background & Accomplishments:

Extra Accessories:

Ideas for your OC's:

A few things to note:

SEND ME APPS THROUGH PMs ONLY!

There's no limit to how many singles OCs you can send in. But you can only send in a maximum of 5 tag teams and 3 factions.

**The Genocide Rule: **Times have changed around here, and I should too. Any OCs with gimmicks that are racist, sexist, homophobic, or so controversial that people will roast ICW everyday will AUTOMATICALLY be rejected without a second thought.

By submitting your OCs, you give me the rights to change him or her if it fits the storyline. (This rarely happens, but don't be surprised if you see this take place.)

The more creative the OC, the better chances of that OC getting pushed. Try not to have them be so one-dimensional.

**The Vampire Rule: **PLEASE keep any egos and attitude problems out of ICW. These are made up characters in a fake sport on a site made for posting fanfictions. If you don't like how I'm portraying your OC, message me in a respectful way and we can talk. Otherwise, I'll just drop him/her and be done with it.

I know the other WFA promotions enjoy joking around, but remember that what happens in ICW isn't the same as what's going on in any other promotions (and vice versa).

Most importantly, try to have fun reading this. Pro-wrestling has its dumb moments and isn't super serious all the time. Hell, my most iconic OC dresses like a Hawk.


	2. Episode 00: Press Conference

_Cameras were flashing and small talk was being discussed inside the conference room. The room was full of different media outlets and wrestling news reporters. The media noticed that next to the stage mic, there were five podiums, each with a black box placed on it._

When Trell enters the room, everyone quiets down and takes their seats. Cameras flashes as he steps to the podium with the mic. After tapping & clearing his voice, he speaks.

Trell: "Ladies & gentlemen of the media, thank you all for coming." He says calmly. "Today marks a turning point for the International Championship Wrestling as we look towards Season 3. As time moves forward, we all begin to change. Nothing ever stays the same, and ICW must change with the times. Which brings me to this moment. For you see, in order to change with the times, we must first change how we appear." Trell motions to the five podiums to his right. "Under these boxes are the brand new designs of ICW's current championships. And I will now hand them over to each of our current champions to carry into the new season."

Trell walks over to the box farthest to the left. He removes it and reveals a slightly modified design to the ICW Demolition Championship: It was still modelled after the CZW Heavyweight Championship. However, the leather strap was now dark red.

Trell: "Please welcome the current ICW Demolition Champion: The New Shield's Furno Moxley."

Furno walks in and cameras start to flash. Ajax & Raptor follows behind as Moxley shakes Trell's hand. He takes the title before going to the podium.

Furno: "I'm going to make a few things clear: We are no longer The New Shield. As much as we see ourselves as the gatekeepers of ICW, that name is a product of a time that's long been dead. We're here to set shit straight. Me, Raptor, and….not Ajax, but now Aiden Black, we're now Re-Vengeance! And if anyone tries to step outta line, then-"

Furno never finished his sentence because from the back of the room, Chris Wolf of all people barges through the door! He tries to charge at Furno, but security held him back!

Wolf: "FIGHT ME, FURNO! I WANT THAT TITLE! SO FIGHT ME!"

Wolf keeps screaming at Moxley to fight him while trying to break free and rush to him. Moxley and the rest of Re-Vengeance just stands there, watching him with an unimpressed look. But once Chris was dragged out of the room, he went back to speaking.

Furno: "Anyone who steps outta line, then they're gonna be dealt with."

Moxley took his title, and Re-Vengeance walked out of the room. Trell stepped back to the podium and cleared his throat.

Trell: "Moving on, I would like to introduce the brand new tag team titles and bring out the new tag team champions: The Wayne Bros!"

The Wayne Bros walked into the room and shook Trell's hands. He reveals the altered tag championship designs, which were mottled after the ROH Tag Team Championships from '12 but with a black leather strap, gold plates, and the ICW logo on the front. Derrick & Devin walk over to the podium as cameras flashes.

Derrick: "Well...first, we wanna thank Trell for these sweet title designs! They look really awesome to us! And we're happy to carry these around for as long as we can!"

Devin: "It's like we said before: my bro and I are going to bring in a Tag Team Renaissance! So we encourage any team, old or new, to bring their A-Game every night, because we're not accepting anything less anymore! It's time to brighten up ICW & tag team wrestling!"

Derrick & Devin waves to the cameras before leaving. Trell steps back to the podium.

Trell: "Next, I will now introduce-"

Trell was suddenly interrupted by the door smashing open. He turns to see Chris Owen & the Kings of a New Age marching in the room red with anger.

Owens: "Enough with this whole press conference bollocks! There are more important matters to focus on! Because some yellowbelly ASSHOLE broke into my lads' luggages and stole their favorite cane and jacket! I'm going to collect my title, find whoever did this, and make sure they never take anything again when we RIP THEIR ARMS OFF!"

Before Trell could say anything, Owens went over to the box containing the brand new International Championship title. But when he removes the box….there was nothing underneath! Murmurs from the press filled the room as Owens just stared at the empty context of the box.

Owens: "...Trell. I'm going to ask you this only once." He tosses the box across the room, narrowly missing the photographers. "WHERE! IS! MY! TITLE?!"

Trell: "I...I don't know." he says in confusion and full of surprise. "These titles were heavily guarded, so they were supposed to be secured here. I don't know what happened, Chris."

Owens: "I dOn'T kNow WhAt HaPpEnEd!" he says in a mocking tone. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT-"

Edward: "Hey Owens. Maybe what if it was the same bollocks who took our stuff?" He spoke up.

Owens turns to Edward before calming down and thinking. He backs away from Trell and turns to the media.

Owens: "LISTEN UP!" He yells. "THE LORDS OF WRESTLING ARE GONNA FIND WHO TOOK OUR STUFF! IF ANYONE HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

With that, The Lords of Wrestling walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Trell straightened himself and returned to the podium. He manages to calm the press before speaking.

Trell: "This matter will be looked over, I can guarantee. As we move on, it is time to reveal the brand new ICW Women's Championship title. Here to claim this title is the new Women's Champion: Daria St. Leger, along with the Misfits."

Daria, Kirsi, & Alexandra of the Misfits walk in the room, with Daria eating a bag of chips. Trell lifts the box and breathes a little sigh of relief seeing the new women's title there. The title is modified after the OTT Women's Championship with a dark blue leather strap. Daria takes the title and leans forward on the podium. She doesn't say anything, but just continues to eat the chips while looking at everyone. Eventually, Alexandra turns to the champion.

Alexandra: "Daria." She says with a sharp, monotone voice.

Daria: "Hmmm?"

Alexandra: "Can you please put the chips away and address the media? You ARE a champion, now! And it's imperative that you speak on behalf of the women here!"

Daria swallows the chips in her mouth and hands the bag over to Kirsi. She starts to eat while the 6'1 woman wipes away the crumbs and clears her throat.

Daria: "...Sup." She says to the press. "I guess I should say something about the title and the other girls and stuff. But….it's whatever. I just plan on hanging out around here and looking for something fun to do."

Alexandra: She sighs and moves next to Daria. "What Daria MEANS to say is that she'll proudly represent the ICW Women's division as champion. The Misfits also encourages the other woman to rise up and show the world what you all are truly made of, and we look forward to the level of competition that will arrive."

Daria: "...Yeah, something like that." She said, giving a thumbs up.

When she grabs the bag from Kirsi, she sees that the bag is empty. Daria turns to Kirsi, who tries to play innocent.

Kirsi: "...What? I didn't do anything! It was probably those thieves!"

Daria chuckles and guides Kirsi towards the door.

Daria: "Well, you're gonna have to get me some more chips. Let's go, missy."

Alexandra watches the two leave the room, Daria leaving behind the title. She shakes her head, grabs the championship, and begrudgingly follows them. Trell stands there for a moment before going back to the podium.

Trell: "Well that was….something. But now we move on to the final championship. Last, but certainly not least, is the ICW Heavyweight Championship. And here to accept this is the current champion: Will Ralston!"

Will walks into the room, and Trell reveals the new ICW Heavyweight Championship design. The championship is modelled after the AEW World Championship with a black leather strap and the ICW logo instead. Will takes the title, shakes Trell's hand, and walks to the podium.

Will: "It doesn't matter what season it is. I am a fighting champion, so I will gladly defend my championship against anyone. Because I will beat them all and remain champion!"

With that, Will places the title over his shoulder and leaves the room. Trell returns to the podium and stands there for what seems like minutes. He takes a deep breath and looks across the media.

Trell: "Today, you all have witnessed the champions that will lead ICW into the next season. I am confident that they will help bring the changes that will help elevate ICW to heights never seen before. Not just them, but the current and new talents that will arrive will help this place flourish and deliver a product that the fans can look back on and be proud of. But they can't do it alone. They cannot make that change by themselves. Because change starts at the top. So, at the conclusion of this press conference….I will be stepping down as General Manager of International Championship Wrestling."

Loud gasps and murmurs came from the stunned media! Trell stood there calmly, letting them get their emotions out.

Trell: "People, people. Let me explain. These past two seasons have been such a joy to be a part of. ICW was like a second home, and this promotion is like a child to me. But after what went down in Season 2, I realized that I don't have the control I quite once had. I want nothing more than to see ICW shine brighter than ever before, and I am no longer the person qualified to do such a thing. Instead, I have found someone who is more than qualified to take ICW to places I didn't think was possible. Ladies & gentlemen of the press, please welcome the new General Manager of ICW-"

The door suddenly swings open causing everyone, including Trell, to see who it was. Everyone turns to see a 6ft tall, Olive-toned man strut into the room with a cocky smile. This man had cyan eyes, and long dark brown hair that's slicked back (with a little curl). He was also wearing a black Italian suit & tie with aviators. The press continues to murmur in surprise while Trell looks annoyed at the arrival…...of Evan Neal.

Trell: "...Mr. Neal." He says. "To what do I owe the unexpected arrival?"

Evan: "I am here to do what you have requested. I am here to take charge of ICW and elevate it. ICW needs someone like me. Someone that will make the tough decisions that are best for business. And I can guarantee you that there is no one, and I mean NO. ONE, that is more qualified than me. Heh heh heh heh heh…."

Trell: "...Riiiiight. Please explain what makes you more qualified than anyone else, Mr. Neal?"

Neal: "Well, Mr. Thomas. Unlike previous General Managers, I have no personal bias towards any of the performers anywhere. I merely judge based on talent and talent alone. In fact, I even have a unique proposition. People want to see a worthy world championship match, correct? So how about this: The ICW Heavyweight Champion, Will Ralston, will defend against…..the winner of the WFA Supernovas Cup: Asher Darma! How is that for credible management?

Trell: "Hmmmm…..not bad, Neal." He says. "Tell you what. You will be in charge of ICW-"

Neal: "Excellent decision, Trell. ICW will be in great hands. I promise you that "The Neal Deal" will do wonders for the popularity and growth of this promotion!" He shakes Trell's hand and has a huge smug grin on his face.

Trell: "...But you will only be in charge of fifty percent. Only half of the promotion."

Neal: "...Excuse me?" He says releasing the handshake.

Trell: "You and the ACTUAL person I was about to introduce will be co-general managers, each with the responsibilities of running ICW. And to make sure that you won't step out of line. I'm sure there won't be any issues, correct?"

Neal: "Th-this is preposterous!" He yells! "I'm the best fit to be General Manager! And whoever you bring in, that guy needs to understand that I, Evan Neal, will be in charge of the important decisions of ICW!"

A smile grew on Trell's face, which confused Evan.

Trell: "Mr. Neal, I think you're mistaken about a few things. But the important one is….who said your partner was a 'guy?'"

Evan: "...What?"

Trell: "Ladies and gentlemen….and Mr. Neal: allow me to FORMALLY introduce you to the new General Manager...er, co-General Manager of ICW….ALEXIS ESPINOZA!"

Alexis Espinoza struts out as Evan Neal's jaw drops at the bombshell. The 5'2 woman walks like she's seven feet, commanding the attention of the room. Alexis makes sure to step on Evan's foot, walking past him, before taking the microphone. She shakes Trell's hand as he leaves the room, before turning to the press.

Evan: This is-

Alexis: Callate!

Evan Neal hushes as Alexis begins to speak.

Alexis: First things first, I don't like you and I know the feeling is mutual. With that being said, we have equal power in this company and I have a feeling that you don't like that. Let me give you a warning, gringo. You come at me, I'll come right back at you and there isn't anything you can do that will match up to the wrath of the Queen. So take my advice and don't try. I'll keep you in check, boy .

Evan: Miss Espinoza, with all due respect, I have no intent on backstabbing you. I don't need to. I'm clearly the better choice between the two of us. Once again, I say that with all due respect. I have experience. I have an eye for talent. I know what the people really want. And I know what is best for ICW and the wrestling business. Although I would love to own ICW completely, I am a progressive person. I can give people chances. So I, Evan Neal wants the media to know that I have no problem running the company with a beautiful mamacita like Alexis Espinoza.

Alexis: Don't call me Mamacita.

Evan laughs as it's clear that Alexis Espinoza does not believe this man at all, especially with his condescending tone.

Evan: Funny. Now, even though we're going to be business partners, I suggest you follow my lead. I have experience in this field. I can show you the ropes on how to run a company and take it to the top.

Alexis: I don't think I need your help. In fact, I think I can book the show better than you. I heard that you named Asher Darma the number one contender to the ICW World Heavyweight Championship. And Asher deserves it. He won the Supernova's cup. Him versus Will Ralston will be a great match. But no one was clamoring for that…. So, let me give the people what they were clamoring for.

Evan: I'm sure this'll be great.

Evan rolls his eyes.

Alexis: Oh, it will. Because for the first time ever, we're going to have a Women's title match main event a ICW Pay-Per-View called New Horizon. Because for the first time in company history, the women will be the big draw. There has been hype behind one particular match and ICW would be called idiots if we didn't have it main event. So, Carson Michaels will FINALLY defend the WFA Women's Championship. Against who? Well everyone said "Let her in." And now that I have power. I'm going to give you what you want and let her in. The Main Event of New Horizon will be Carson Michaels versus Sofia Reynoso!

_There's a large round of applause from everyone. Alexis marches past Evan, who tried to keep his composure but was not happy that he was upstaged._

**Next time on ICW Episode 01:**

**-Sofia Reynoso will be live**

**-CJ Hawk speaks about his next move**

**-Revolution has a sit-down interview**

**-Who stole Chris Owens's International Title?**

**-New faces arrives to ICW**

**-How will Alexis & Evan co-exist in running ICW?**

**(A/N: Welcome to Season 3)**


	3. Episode 01: (3 Hour Season Premier)

**((A/N: Before I begin, I just wanna say….2020 sucks. So I'm gonna work this as if there's no pandemic. I like having crowds at my shows.))**

**One finger and a fist**

(We start at what looks to be a underground setting, a dimly lit area with a spotlight as a crowd is forming around it. We see someone in a hood standing over a shirtless man on the ground with a bloody nose)

**I'll claw my way out of any situation**

(Will Ralston is seen in the crowd, before a flashback is seen of him hitting Ben Jones with the Reverse 1916 and him raising the ICW World title in black and white)

**I got a one, two punch**

(We then see Daria sitting in a chair eating potato chips, before a flashback of her hitting Angelica with The Dreamfall and then Daria and the Misfits in the Immortality 2 crowd in Black

and White appear)

**I'll fight my way out of any confrontation**

(Furno is taping his wrists in the front row with Aiden and Raptor flanking him before a flashback of him hitting the Legend Killer onto a barbwired board on Genocide, before showing him laying on the floor exhausted and bloody, raising the ICW Demolition Championship in Black and White as the music kicks in)

**I got news for you**

(The Wayne Bros are seen watching amongst the crowd, before flashing back to them hitting the Neon Blast on PK before they are both seen on their knees hugging each other.)

**You're not the first one, won't be the last**

(Chris Owens is seen with KNA flanking him in the middle of the crowd cracking his fist, before flashing back to him hitting the CO Bomb on Zack Mercer and then snatching the International Title out of the refs hands)

**Won't take abuse**

(We see Carson Michaels in the crowd with a scowl that turns into a grin when we flash back to her hitting Brianna with Sweet Chin Music in Black and White)

**I see you run son, you're running fast**

(We then see Chris Blade leaning against a wall at the back of the room with his arms crossed before flashing back to him pinning CJ Hawk at Immortality)

**What you wanna do?**

(Revolution is seen in another part of the room. Christian is pacing back and forth, Ava is watching intently, Clay is trying to sell a T-shirt to some guy and Sai is on the floor sleeping with a pillow and blanket, before we flash back to them attacking Chris Blade at Immortality and standing tall)

**You call me crazy, I paid my dues**

(Monarchy is seen with Caesar standing behind the two smaller guys. We then flashback to them turning on Freddy when Caesar hit him with a Royal Elbow)

**You know the truth**

(We see Freddy watching from the balcony before flashing back to him hitting Caesar with a series of Chairshots)

**You go against me, you're gonna lose**

(We then see Jason Sabre at a bar with a couple of girls around him, taking a shot, before flashing back to him appearing through smoke in his debut to a big pop)

**Play your hand without a deck**

(We then see Detrick Cyrus holding his mask before flashing back to him soaring through the sky with a Frog Splash)

**You make your bed of nails**

(We see Tate Williams laughing he clutches his briefcase before flashing back to him pulling it down)

**One finger and a fist**

(CJ Hawk is seen clapping as person gets thrown over him, probably by the hooded figure, before flashing back to him putting Seth in a Cobra Clutch with chains)

**I'll claw my way out of any situation**

(Natalia Rodriguez is seen in the back of the room before flashing back to her not shaking Kailenes hand)

**I got a one, two punch**

(Alexis Espinoza and Evan Neal are seen on the other balcony, overseeing what's going on underneath. Behind them is a 'Missing' poster of Trell. Evan offers a handshake with a cocky grin, but Alexis gives him a finger, before turning back to the spotlight in the middle of the room)

**I'll fight my way out of any confrontation**

(The camera pans right into the hooded person, who's standing over a mountain of bloody men. The person removes the hood and looks up to reveal herself as Sofia Reynoso, who gives a knowing wink, before we pan around her to reveal the entire ICW Roster. The ICW Battleground logo then explodes onto the screen as everyone lunges at each other to fight)

* * *

_After that intro, we cut to the arena as pyro starts going off everywhere! The crowd was molten hot and ready for the show! They even chanted "ICW! ICW! ICW!"_

Jazz: "Welcome everyone to a brand new journey full of twists and turns! Welcome to the Battlefield! And welcome to Season 3 of I! C! W! We are live in the Battleground from the Frank C. Erwin Center in Austin, Texas! And we are set for whatever this new season has in store for us! As always, I am Jazz Conway and joining me is Jay Masters!"

Jay: "So ICW is now under new management, Jazz! And I cannot wait to see what Evan Neal has in store for this show!"

Jazz: "...You do realize that Alexis Espinoza is also running things too, right?"

Jay: "...She's alright."

Jazz: "Don't let her catch you using that tone. She plans to run things with an iron fist and bring some form of order to this place!"

Jay: "But with a new season comes new faces around here! And I wonder what kind of madness awaits us this Season!"

**Breaking Through (by The Wreckage)** plays, and the crowd LOSES IT! The lights went out as a lone blue spotlight shines on CJ Hawk. Right before the chorus hits, he raises his arms, points in the air, and then points to the camera. And in one voice, everyone yells "BANG!" All the lights came back on as CJ made his way to the ring.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome: C! J! HAWWWWWWWWK!"_

Jazz: "What a way to open season 3: The Way of the Hawk alive and well in ICW! CJ returns from Immortality 2 with his mask intact, and he leaves behind a Gravedigger now buried and forgotten!"

Jay: "Yes, yes! CJ is a hero that the fans love! But is he the same CJ Hawk that we used to know!? He's literally been in a warpath since returning! And that look in his eyes back at Wembley was something that most serial killers would be afraid of!"

Jazz: "That's the question, isn't it? I want to believe that CJ is the same humble wrestler we all have seen. But with these past experiences, is that CJ long gone? I guess we're all gonna find out!"

As he enters the ring, everyone continues to chant his name! Even as the music died down, "CJ Hawk" continued to ring from the entire arena! CJ stood there, taking it all in. After what felt like minutes, everyone finally started to quiet down.

CJ: "At Immortality 2, I buried Seth Sullivan."

And suddenly, the crowd pops HARD! Everyone screams "THANK YOU, CJ!" "THANK YOU, CJ!" This makes the mask wrestler smile and nod. He takes a moment to collect himself before continuing.

CJ: "Throughout my wrestling career, I never envisioned myself doing what I did that night. Hell, I'll admit it: he pushed me past my breaking point. I lost sight of who I am and why I'm in this profession, and only focused on…." He goes quiet again. "to put it blunt:...beating another person within an inch of their life."

CJ: "But once everything ended and I realized what I've truly done, I finally came to terms with who I am. I am CJ Hawk, I am a professional wrestler, and no one is going to stop me from wrestling in front of you all ever again!"

The crowd cheers and claps some more.

CJ: "Now, I don't know what my long term future goals are yet. Because I'm only focused on the here now. And right now, I want to do something I haven't done in a long time: I'm issuing a Way of the Hawk Open Challenge!"

The crowd pops out of excitement for the open challenge.

CJ: "And this goes out to any new guy in the back! So if you think they have what it takes to out wrestle me, this is your moment to step up and prove your worth!"

CJ tosses the mic aside and cracks his knuckles while waiting for anyone to accept his challenge.

Jazz: "What a way to start off the season: with a Way of the Hawk Open Challenge!"

Jay: "I don't think this is a smart idea by CJ! I mean, he just went through hell physically, mentally, emotionally! He might snap at the start of the bell!"

Jazz: "CJ has admitted to what he's done and has come to terms with it! He wants to wrestle, Jay! And he is going to do exactly that!

But what happened next caught him, and everyone else, off guard: **Lo Horsemen (Instrumental) (by Smoke DZA)** plays. Everyone is shocked at the sight of a 6'2", 230lbs man with short platinum blond hair, blue eyes, and a lean but toned build. He was wearing gold & white boots, trunks, & knee pads with a gold & white long, beautiful & elegant robe with "S.F." engraved!

Jazz: "Oh. My. God. That's Sebastian Flair!"

Jay: "YESSS! THE NATURAL IS HERE! THE HEIR TO THE FLAIR DYNASTY! AND WHAT A WAY TO DEBUT: BY OUT-WRESTLING CJ HAWK!"

Jazz: "Sebastian, like his father and older sister, is a naturally gifted athlete! But he has an ego that eclipses both of theirs! And if he's not careful, then his debut can end in disaster! Either way, this is gonna be a match for the ages!"

Sebastian walks down the ramp and heads to the ring. He stares down CJ as he enters with a mic.

Sebastian: "Well, well, well. CJ Hawk issuing his open challenges. It's actually ideal that you grant me the opportunity of beating you. Because you are NOT the greatest wrestler anymore: I am. I'm the man here, now, and I'll make sure to show the world who runs this ring! WHOOOO!" He smirks

CJ: He quietly nods and picks up his mic. "I don't care what you identify yourself as. You wanna prove you're better than me? Then step up and show me what makes you a Flair!"

The crowd was excited and loud for this impromptu match as a referee ran out to the ring! The bell rings, and the match is underway! CJ & Sebastian circle the ring then aggressively locks up! The two push against each other, which ends with CJ pushed against the referee. The referee told Sebastian to break the hold with a five count! Sebastian slowly backs away with a clean break...and then tries to swing at CJ! CJ sees this coming and ducks him! Sebastian falls against the ropes and CJ takes a swing! Sebastian covers up, but there was no attack! Instead, CJ pats his shoulders and backs away to the center with a smirk on his face.

Jazz: "CJ looks like he's in his element, Jay! He really is at peace when he's wrestling in the ring."

Jay: "Don't play modest, Jazz! He's trying to establish some form of dominance over Sebastian! But I can tell you now, that's not gonna work!"

The crowd were firmly behind him while Sebastian tried to regroup. The two pace around again before a second aggressive lock up. This time, Sebastian twists CJ's arm and bent it behind his back. But just a few seconds later, CJ hits a sudden Drop Toe Hold to Flair! He went straight for his Twisted Claw (Indian Deathlock) which got the crowd excited and loud! But Sebastian desperately scrambles to the ropes and makes it out of the ring! Flair paces back & forth, clearly frustrated. The crowd was still behind CJ, who stood his ground.

Jazz: "CJ seems to be in prime form so far! Whatever injury or ring rust he has, it's not holding him back at all! In fact, he appears to be having fun doing what he does best!"

As the referee counts up to five, Sebastian slowly steps back between the ropes. He was slow to approach CJ, clearly not as aggressive as he was the first two attempts. Sebastian & CJ was ready for the other man to lock up, but "The Natural" Flair switched the strategy by grabbing CJ's leg! CJ falls to the mat while Sebastian twists his ankle. But before any damage could be done, CJ kicks him away! Sebastian charges after him, but CJ pulls him into a Fujiwara Armbar! Sebastian rolls around the ring, trying to free his arm from him! He eventually rolls CJ into a Crucifix pin!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

When both men got up, Sebastian strikes first with a LOUD Knife Edge Chop that stung CJ's chest! Everyone "WHOOs" as Sebastian Chops him again!

Jay: "Oh God! That Flair chop leaves a major sting to ANYONE'S chest!"

Jazz: "I'll agree, that had to sting CJ..."

CJ stumbles to the corner while clutching his chest, but Flair continues to chop him down! He delivers a few more of those Flair chops before taunting the masked wrestler and shoving his face. Suddenly, CJ pushes him back and CRACKS him across his face & chest with an Open Palm Strike! Flair stumbled back, but CJ tosses him into the corner and unleashes several strikes: Palm Strikes, Elbows, Forearms, until Sebastian slumps down! The look on CJ's face was nothing short of pure intensity!

Jazz: "Oh dear….he's beginning to fall back into that unhinged state!"

Jay: "Hey referee! Get control of him before he tries to kill him, too!"

The ref had to step in and drag CJ away from Sebastian! CJ paces around and took some deep breaths, which seemingly calmed himself down. CJ whips Sebastian across to the other corner hard enough that Flair crashes chest first! He stumbles back, turns around, and walks right into the Talon Kick (Leaping Spin Heel Kick)! Sebastian crashes and falls out of the ring. As Flair crawls away, CJ rolls out of the ring and grabs "The Natural" by his naturally blonde hair. He tosses him into the barricade with FORCE! Followed by slamming him into the ring apron! With Flair barely standing, CJ attempts a Vertical Suplex on the floor! But when he is lifted up, Sebastian grabs CJ's mask! CJ quickly frees him and tries to free himself, but Flair lands behind him and tosses him into the steel steps! The steps went flying as CJ laid motionless!

Jazz: "CJ crashed HARD into those steps!"

Jay: "Flairs are known to be dangerous and brutal wrestlers! And Sebastian is the most brutal of them all!"

Sebastian takes a second to catch his breath. He then grabs CJ & rolls him back in. After stepping through the ropes, he lifts CJ by his head and dangles him between the ropes. Flair lets out a "WHOO" then hits the Rope Hung DDT! Flair makes the cover.

_1….2 KICKOUT!_

Even as CJ kicked out, he was still in a daze. Flair lifts him by his neck and pushes him into the corner. Flair CHOPS him several more times, lighting up his chest! He then pushes him against the ropes and whips him across the ring. On the rebound, Sebastian connects with a picture perfect Dropkick to CJ's face! Sebastian smirks and "WHOOs" again. Flair lifts CJ and attempts his signature Trapped Arm Piledriver (he calls the Holy Grail). But he wasn't able to lift him up. Because CJ keeps fighting back until CJ connects with the Back Body Drop!

Jazz: "CJ is starting to fight back! This is his moment to capitalize!"

Jay: "He's too hurt, Jazz! Sebastian did too much damage to him!"

The crowd starts to come alive for CJ again by chanting his name! CJ leans on the ropes to breathe while Sebastian stumbles back to his feet. After a kick to the ribs, CJ hooks Sebastian's arms and lifts him for the Brainbuster! But Sebastian fights out and goes for the Inverted DDT! CJ counters with the Snapmare and goes for a Penalty Kick! Sebastian grabs his leg! He gets up and spins CJ around! Sebastian attempts the Short-Arm Lariat, but CJ ducks and slides between Sebastian's legs. Still hooking his arm, CJ hoists him and hits the Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver! CJ makes the cover!

_1….2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "My goodness! A sudden Half Nelson Driver almost drove Sebastian into the canvas!"

Jay: "He's fine, Jazz! Sebastian is still in this match!"

The crowd couldn't believe Sebastian kicked out! "This is awesome!" chants rang across the arena as they laid in the ring! CJ gets up and drags Sebastian back up. CJ lifts Sebastian seated on his shoulders, signaling for the Electric Chair Driver he's called the Winged Strike! But before he can strike, Sebastian pulls at his mask! CJ lets him go, and Flair hits a Chop Block! CJ collapses and the crowd is heated! Flair begins to elbow CJ's leg repeatedly! Sebastian then turns him over into the Single Leg Crab!

Jay: "Sebastian has the Single Leg Boston Crab! He's WRENCHING on that leg, possibly even trying to rip it off!"

CJ withers in pain as Sebastian pulls back on the leg! But CJ rolls over and kicks Sebastian away! Flair goes to the corner. CJ tries to stand, but his leg gives out! Sebastian attempts a Superkick, but CJ grabs his foot! Sebastian tries to smack him, but CJ hits a Dragon Screw! This time, Sbastian felt the pain in his leg! CJ follows up with a swift Leg Breaker, damaging it more! As Sebastian withers in pain, CJ grabs his leg and rolls out. He pulls him to the post and SMASHES Flair's leg against it! Sebastian yells out as CJ does it again! After one more smash, Sebastian collapses to the floor, clutching his leg!

Jazz: "Now it's CJ who's doing extreme damage to Sebastian's leg!"

CJ tries to shake off his own pain while scooping Flair. He goes for the Knee Breaker, but CJ's own leg gave out on him! Sebastian took the opportunity to hit the Inverted DDT on the floor! As the referee's count makes it to five, Flair scoops CJ and hits the Knee Breaker on the announce table! CJ falls to Flair's feet, grabbing his leg, until Flair rolls him back in the ring. Flair follows behind and stalks CJ! The masked wrestler couldn't even stand on two feet, but Sebastian grabs him anyway! He traps the arms and connects with his signature Arm Trapped Piledriver called the Holy Grail!

Jay: "It's over! No one can kick out of the Holy Grail!"

Jazz: "Is this it for CJ?! Has his comeback ended in disaster!?"

CJ is out! But Sebastian struggled to pin because of his bad leg! So he slowly rolls CJ over and covers him!

_1….2...thr-KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "NO! CJ is still in this! He's alive and kicking!"

Jay: "You gotta be kidding me! That was a three-count!"

Sebastian couldn't believe CJ kicked out! But the crowd was ECSTATIC! "CJ HAWK!" Chants rang out everywhere! Sebastian slowly crawls to his feet and lifts CJ by his mask! "You are not the best anymore!" He yells with a Knife Edge Chop! CJ stumbles, but surprises Sebastian with an Open Palm Strike to his chest! Sebastian clutches his chest, but he responds with another Knife Edge Chop! Soon, the two began to trade chops! The crowd cheers them on while they light each other up! The chops were so brutal that Sebastian's chest began to turn red! But Flair had enough of the chops and hit a Dropkick to CJ's bad leg! CJ collapses in pain! Sebastian grabs his leg, twists him around, and applies the Figure Four Leg Lock!

Jay: "There it is! The famous Figure Four Leg Lock is applied! Listen to CJ begging for mercy!"

Jazz: "Can CJ make it to the ropes!? Will he be forced to submit!?"

The crowd lets out collective "WHOOs" as CJ yells and withers in pain! Sebastian adds more pressure on his leg by pushing with his arms! CJ tries to reach for the ropes, but he was too far away to reach! Everytime the referee asks him if he wants to give up, CJ shakes her head! But as Sebastian adds more pressure, CJ teased tapping out! The crowd tries to rally behind the masked wrestler, who is agony! Sebastian yells for him to tap, but CJ wouldn't give up! Instead, he slowly rolls each other on their stomachs! Now it was Sebastian who was in pain! It's made worse when CJ pulls himself up and applies the Sharpshooter!

Jazz: "He's countered into the Sharpshooter! Now Sebastian's begging for mercy!"

Jay: "God damn it! Get to the ropes, Sebastian!"

The crowd were cheering while a shocked Sebastian screamed in agony! He whiters in pain while flailing around! But just as Sebastian thought about tapping out, he reaches over and grabs the ropes! CJ frees him and falls to the mat! Both men are completely exhausted and in utter pain! The crowd were on their feet for this match, chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!" CJ was slow to get up, but he managed to pull Flair up. He attempted the Winged Strike again, but his leg was in a terrible state to hold him up! Sebastian escapes and kicks CJ in the bad leg! CJ falls to his knees, and Flair hits Natural Selection!

Jay: "It's over, Jazz! Natural Selection right to the mat!"

Jazz: "But Sebastian's too hurt to capitalize on this moment, Jay!"

Just as commentary said, Sebastian took his time getting back up! But when he did, he stumbled over to CJ with a cocky smile on his face! Instead of going for the pin, he grabs CJ's legs and "WHOOs" again! But just as he went for the Figure Four again, CJ counters with the Drop Toe Hold right into his Twisted Claw (Indian Deathlock)!

Jazz: "TWISTED CLAW! THE TWISTED CLAW IS LOCKED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! SEBASTIAN HAS NOWHERE TO GO!"

Jay: "NO! SEBASTIAN DO SOMETHING!"

The crowd was on edge! Sebastian tries anyway to escape, but CJ has him trapped in the center of the ring! He tries any way to escape, but the pain was becoming too unbearable! And when CJ pulled hard on the bad leg, Sebastian let out a painful scream! Finally, Sebastian couldn't take it and tapped out!

"_Here is your winner by submission: CJ HAWK!"_

Jazz: "And CJ picks up a win in this highly contested wrestling match! Sebastian put up a hell of a fight in his debut, but that Flair ego of his ended up costing him in the end!"

Jay: "Look, Jazz, CJ got lucky. I guarantee you: Sebastian is the future of ICW! We only got a glimpse of what he can do!"

Jazz: "Lucky or not, CJ proved that he's in better shape that ever! And what a way to kick off Season 3!"

The crowd cheers as CJ stumbles to one foot. He leans on the ropes, still in pain but with a smile on his face. Sebastian rolls out of the ring and slowly limps to the back! The crowd continues to chant CJ Hawk's name as he takes in the atmosphere. But everything suddenly changed when his music stopped. The sound of a calm wind blasts through as **Kaze ni Nare (by Ayumi Nakamura)** starts to play.

Jazz: "Wait a minute….that song…."

Jay: "No..no no no no NO! H-He can't be here! Th-there's no way!"

After the opening lyrics were played, out walks a six foot tall Japanese man with light tanned skin. His body is slightly built up & lean while he has black eyes, black hair in a mohawk with the tips dyed in blonde, and a sadistic smile. He is also wearing a black "Fui Za Faia" t-shirt, a grey jacket, grey pants, and white shoes.

Jazz: "HE IS HERE! THAT'S KATASHI SUZUKI! THE NEPHEW OF MINORU SUZUKI!"

Jay: "HE'S JUST AS SADISTIC AND TERRIFYING AS HIM, JAZZ! AND HE HAS HIS EYES SET ON CJ HAWK!"

The crowd didn't know how to react! But CJ...stood frozen in the ring like he's seen a ghost! Suzuki gets on the apron as the song reaches its crescendo. As the song yells "KAZE NI NARE," and everyone sings along, Suzuki enters the ring and stares down CJ with that wicked smile edged on his face. CJ was shaken. He didn't know how to react to Suzuki being in the ring with him. And before he could even move, Katashi kicked CJ in his bad leg!

CJ collapses to a knee, and Suzuki wraps his arm around his neck in a Rear Naked Choke! CJ tries to fight out of it, but he was exhausted from his match! He begins to fade out of consciousness as Suzuki laughs! He releases the hold and hooks his head between his thighs! He looks around the Battlefield before dropping CJ with the Gotch Style Piledriver (Cradle Piledriver)! Katashi then places his foot on CJ's head, earning him multiple boos!

Jazz: "CJ just dealt with the Flair's ego in Sebastian! Now he just came across the sadistic Suzuki gleam in Katashi!"

Jay: "Jazz, I'd be TERRIFIED if I was any other wrestler! Katashi might be even more unhinged and insane than his uncle, and that spells DISASTER for ICW!"

Jazz: "Well, we just witnessed the arrival of two people that won't be on the fan's good side anytime soon! However, there is one new wrestler signed to ICW that is the sweetest, kindest, most lovable human being in the world: Asher Darma! And we just learned that he will receive his Heavyweight Title Match against Will Ralston….at ICW's first PPV of Season 3: New Horizon! Let's take it to Hannah, who is standing by with the #1 Contender right now!"

* * *

_The screen transitions to the interview room, where Hannah is EXTREMELY happy! She tries to keep her composure, but she could not help but smile from ear to ear._

Hannah: "Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome the man that will challenge Will Ralston for the ICW Heavyweight Championship: "the winner of the WFA Supernovas Cup" Asher Darma!

_Asher walks in with a big smile on his face. He immediately gives her a big hug, and Hannah's smile couldn't get any wider!_

Asher: "Hello Hannah! It is very nice to speak to you again!

Hannah: "No no, Asher. The pleasure is all mine! And myself, along with the rest of the world, wants to know your thoughts about being the next challenger for the ICW Heavyweight Championship."

Asher: "I am very excited for this opportunity. My dream was to only help my family and the people of India, but I did not believe that I would make it to the International Championship Wrestling and receive a chance at the Heavyweight Championship!"

?: "HEY!"

The door swung open, and Zack Mercer interrupts the two when he stumbles in drunk

Zack: "Ju...just who the hell do...do you think you are, buddy!?" He said in an angry but slurred tone. "W-walking around here w-with a free title shot….while I was screwed out of mine TWICE!" He tosses the empty beer bottle before popping open another one.

Asher: He stands there awkwardly at the random drunk guy. "Ummm….my name is Asher Darma. And I do not think it is healthy for you to drink alcohol while working in the place that you work."

Zack: "HA!" He drunkenly pokes Asher in the chest. "Y-You think I'm gonna let you insult me!? Y-You think you're a tough guy!? Th-that you're better than me!?"

Asher: "I am just trying to help you overcome your-"

Zack: "Well, BUDDY" he said, poking at his chest again. "Since y-you think you're better than Zack Mercer….why don't you face me in that ring!? And I'll show YOU who the tough guy is!"

Zack stumbles out of frame while tossing his beer bottle away. Asher & Hannah silently watch him leave before exchanging looks.

Asher: "I am sorry, Hannah, but I appear to have my first ICW match tonight and I must prepare myself to greet the fans of ICW."

Hannah: "Oh it's no worries at all, Asher! You go get ready for your match and I'll be watching." She said smiling. "I MEAN...with the rest of the world! Yeah! We'll all be watching your match!"

_The scene ends with Asher walking away and waving to Hannah, causing her face to turn a bit red._

* * *

_The scene opens up to an office room. The room was gorgeous and decked out in luxurious jewelry and unique & expensive items. There, Alexis Espinoza sits at her desk looking over paperworks and contracts, setting some aside and throwing others in the trash. _

She hears someone knock on her door and enter. The person clears their throat, but she doesn't bother to look up.

Alexis: "What." She says sternly.

The screen zooms out to reveal Evan Neal standing in front of her with a smug look on his face.

Evan: "Ms. Espinoza. We need to discuss the Pay-Per-View: New Horizon-"

Alexis: She sets the papers down and looks up at him. "Neal, I swear if you're attempting to undermine my decision…"

Evan: "No, no. I would never go behind your back, Alexis." He says innocently. "We are partners after all."

Alexis: "...What do you want, Neal? I'm starting to lose my patience." She glares at him.

Evan: "Well, it's about the two matches we've made for New Horizon. While I completely understand why you want your...as the cool kids call it….'bestie' to main event our first PPV together, the Heavyweight Championship needs to be at the forefront of ICW, where it rightfully belongs. So here's what I wish to propose: I suggest we make New Horizon a two night event. One night will have the Heavyweight Title main event, and the other night will have your women's title match or whatever. What do you say?"

Alexis: "...So you want to split the PPV between us?" She sits back and thinks for a bit. "This can give the other wrestlers chances to get on the cards." She mumbles to herself. "...Okay, Neal. We'll split New Horizon into two nights. The first night will have your Heavyweight Title Match, and then the second night will have the real main event between Sofia & Carson."

Evan: He smirks. "I am glad we can come to an understanding-"

Suddenly, Alexis gets up and grabs him by his shirt & tie.

Alexis: "And let me make sure you understand this, Neal. When I make a decision, that decision is final. I'll let you have this idea because it'll benefit this place in the long-term. But I know how you operate. If I hear anything, even a WHISPER, about you making shady deals behind my back, I will personally rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat. My word is law here, and I am always watching. Do we have an understanding?"

Neal: "C-Crystal." He says shakily, causing Alexis to let him go.

Alexis: "_Bueno."_ She says sitting back down. "Now get out. I'm busy."

_With that, Evan leaves with a bitter expression on his face. The screen fades with Espinoza looking over more paperwork._

* * *

**Malagueña Salerosa (by Avenger Sevenfold)** plays, and out walks Katie and Adrian. He removes his mask and puts his fist up. The duo bump fists and walk to the ring together. When they roll in, Katie and Adrian got on a knee and raises their fists while opening their eye.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Katie Striker, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing 6'3" & weighing in at 219 lbs: 'The Ingobernable Essence' ADRIAN LORD!"_

Jay: I just wanna point out, Jazz. What Adrian went through was a complete travesty!

Jazz: What are you talking about now, Jay?

Jay: Although I love Owens and think he's a great champion, Lord had the match won! If it wasn't for the particent UK crowd distracting him, Lord would be standing him as a champion!

Jazz: Well, that's what happens when someone loses focus in a wrestling match. Besides, it seems to me that Katie and Adrian aren't letting that match affect them at all!

As Adrian takes his suit off and gets ready, flames erupt from the stage and the lights go out. **Immortals (by Fall Out Boy)** starts to play as. flames rise up from the stage hiding the entrance, once the flames go down the lights come back on. Standing from the flames is a man with an athletic body, short black hair spiked up with the tips dyed red and gold, a Phoenix tattoo covering his whole back, and a oriental dragon tattoo sleeve on both arms. He was wearing black pants with red and gold flames, black fingerless gloves, black sneaker like wrestling boots with red and gold flames, a red robin like mask around his eyes with gold wings around the corner of the eyes, an a assassin's creed inspired hoodie with red gold and white color scheme.

_"Introducing his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 195 lbs: 'The Rising Phoenix' CODY FIREHEART!"_

Jazz: "Cody Fireheart has been around the WFA for a bit and he's been under the radar for awhile now. Inspired by legendary High Flyers, he got into wrestling at a pretty young age. Sadly, this dream of wrestling came at the cost of his family when his parents disowned him. Since then, he's taken this path of a wrestler alone."

Jay: "Looking at him right now, Jazz, maybe he should've listened to his parents and got an office job."

Jazz: "JAY! The man is following his passion! He spent time in Mexico to learn the arts of Lucha Libre and even with the legendary Rey Mysterio himself! He's even been across the continents and winning titles just as a message to send to other kids to follow their paths."

Jay: "Yeah, well...he's about to face someone that knows him pretty damn well. Because everytime Cody and Adrian have fought, it's 'The Ingobernable Essence' that's standing tall with his fist in the air! And it won't be any different tonight!"

Cody high fives some of the fans then gets on the apron. He slingshots in the ring and stares down Lord, who remained expressionless.

The bell rings with the two rivals staring each other down. Adrian approaches Cody….and offers him a raised fist bump. Cody looked at it but shook his hand no. Adrian was disappointed by the response, so he offered him a handshake instead. Cody looks at it with distrust. But he gives him the benefit of the doubt and accepts the offer….only for Adrian to kick him in the stomach!

Jay: "That was brilliant, Jazz! He suckered him in to lower his guard...then BOOM! Caught him off guard!"

Jazz: "It's just Lord being his typical disrespectful self, Jay…." She rolls her eyes.

The crowd boos while Adrian keeps attacking Fireheart, knocking him to the ropes. He whips him across the ring, and Cody ducks a clothesline. He keeps running and hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Hurricanrana! Andrian gets up, and Cody hits a Tornado Arm Drag! Lord rolls out, and Fireheart runs across the ring! Lord quickly gets out of the way, and Cody springboards off the ropes and poses in the ring!

Jazz: "Cody showing off his athleticism and Lucha Libre training! And it's throwing Adrian off his game!"

But while Cody poses, Adrian slides back in and hits a Basement Dropkick to the face!

Jay: "OOH! Right to the face! That's what happens when you lay around posing all day, Jazz!"

While Cody was laid out, Adrian laid in the ring and did the Tranquillo pose! He gets up and scoops him in the Tree of Woe. Adrian runs back and hits another Dropkick to the face! Adrian then lifts Cody by his head and hits an Elevated Neckbreaker! Adrian goes for the cover.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "A kickout at one by Fireheart to stay alive!"

Jay: "He's definitely gonna feel that Neckbreaker, though."

Adrian calmly tosses Cody into the corner. He starts kicking him repeatedly then whips him to the opposite corner. Adrian runs and leaps off his chest to the apron. But before he could trip him, Cody elbows Lord in the jaw! A side kick also stuns Adrian, and Cody follows up with a Slingshot DDT onto the apron!

Jazz: "Good lord! Adrian's head just got SPIKED off of the apron!"

Jay: "Cody's an unsafe worker, Jazz! That could've killed him!"

Lord collapses to the floor as Cody rolls back in. Katie went to help Adrian back up, but Cody climbs up the top and hits a Diving Crossbody onto him! The crowd enjoyed the high spot from Fireheart! Cody quickly rolls Adrian back in the ring before climbing to the top rope. He waits for Adrian to get back up then hits a Missile Dropkick! Cody covers.

_1...2...KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "Adrian kicks out, but he's rocked HARD! This could be Cody's chance to secure his first win here!"

Fireheart looks to finish this match quickly. So he lifts Adrian up and attempts the Sitout Shiranui! But Adrian instead flips him over his shoulders and hits a Step-Up Enziguri! Cody was on wobbly legs, but he catches Adrian with a Pele Kick, knocking him down too! Both men were out, but Cody got up first. He climbs to the top rope and attempts the Phoenix Splash, but Katie gets on the apron, distracting him! Cody tries to shoo her away while Adrian gets back up. Lord yanks his legs and sends him crashing into the corner! When he pulls himself to a seated position, Adrian runs and hits the Double Knees to his face! Cody was knocked out, but Lord wasn't done. He raises his fist while pulling Fireheart up, and plants him with the Destino! Adrian places an elbow for the cover while holding up his fist!

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: ADRIAN LORD!"_

Jay: "And just like that, Adrian makes quick work of Cody Fireheart to get the win!"

Jazz: "Quick work!? Fireheart had Lord staggered on several occasions! It took Katie interfering for Lord to get the advantage and win!"

Jay: "Like I said: Quick. Work!"

Adrian poses over Fireheart for a bit longer. But he eventually gets up as Katie rolls in. Fireheart rolls out of the ring, barely conscious. Katie grabs a mic and looks around the arena.

Katie: "...What happened at Immortality 2 was tragic." She says with a calm tone. "There's no dancing around it, Adrian lost. It happens to people, and there's no point in denying it. With that said, we figured out the cause of this setback, and we will rectify it very soon. Remember this moment: Adrian and I will make ICW Tranquillo….by any means necessary."

Katie drops the mic. She and Adrian raise and bump fists before leaving.

Jazz: "So Katie & Adrian figured out what the reason for this 'setback' is. Any ideas on what this reasoning could be?"

Jay: "Like they said, Jazz: gotta be Tranquillo! Whatever the reason is, it will be dealt with in due time! And I betcha it will be unforgettable!"

Jazz: "We'll have to see what Adrian and Katie are planning to do. And speaking of unforgettable moments, Immortality 2 had a plethora of moments no one will forget! One of these moments was the Three Layers of Mayhem for the Immortal Briefcase, which was won by Marvelous Tate Williams! However…"

Jay: "I'll tell them what happened next: that monster Azriel came in and tried to ruin a man's life by sending him falling over 15ft through several tables! And that came after putting a defenseless woman through a table with his own hands!"

Jazz: "...Well, thankfully, Tate Williams is still alive. In fact, he's here right now and will speak on his win as we go to Hannah once again!"

* * *

_The screen once again cuts back to Hannah backstage in the interview room._

Hannah: "Ladies & Gentlemen, please welcome my next guest: the holder of the Immortal Briefcase, Marvelous Tate Williams!"

"The Marvelous One" did not walk in the frame. Instead, he rolled on-screen using a wheelchair. Tate was covered in bandages, had a cast over one of his shoulders, and appeared extremely miserable.

Hannah: "Back at Immortality 2, you somehow managed to outlast six different competitors to secure the Immortal Briefcase. Which, for those that are unfamiliar, guarantees an opportunity at the Heavyweight Championship whenever you decide. One of the opponents you faced happened to be the debuting Azriel, who attacked you immediately afterwards and slammed you through two tables. Can you give us an update on your condition?"

Tate: Listening to her recap the events made him shake with rage and a hint of fear. "M-My condition? Are you serious, right now? JUST LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT THAT MONSTER DID TO MY-"

Tate choked and stopped moving out of excruciating pain. Hannah looked at him with concern, but Tate simply turned to his left and pointed to her. Suddenly, a 5'8", 163lbs African American man walks up to Hannah. This man was lean with a slightly muscular body build, black cornrows (in a braided style), light blue eyes, and a tattoo on his arm that says _"The only place where success comes before work is in the dictionary."_ in cursive ink. The man is wearing a gold, freshly ironed designer dress shirt with a black suit coat & tie, gold slacks that match, and a black pair of designer dress shoes. But most importantly, he had Tate's golden briefcase in his hand and a smile on his face.

Elijah: "Pardon the interruption, Ms. Hannah. Allow me the moment to introduce myself. My name is Elijah Holiday. Most call me "The Gift" or "E-Z Money." But right now, I am officially the manager and representative for the Immortal Marvelous One, Mr. Marvelous Tate Williams."

Hannah was about to speak, but he shuts her down and kept going.

Elijah: "Y'see, Tate here has gone through so much strife and illegal practices since his arrival. From unauthorized run-ins to sudden changes along with immoral practices from his peers & co-workers! And that's not even mentioning the unprovoked assault by the hands of that….thing….you people refer to as "Azriel." I was so disgusted by this display and felt sorrow for Tate that I've offered my services to him free of charge."

Hannah: "Okay...well...what can we expect from this alliance moving forward?"

Elijah: "For starters, I have put in a formal report to the "new" General Managers stating that Mr. Tate Williams is NOT to be involved in any...and I mean ANY...physical altercations until he has physically, mentally, and emotionally recovered from his sufferings. Furthermore, I have been informed to announce that Mr. Williams WILL indeed use his Marvelous "Immortal Opportunity" when, and ONLY WHEN, we deemed necessary! And I can ASSURE you, Hannah, that when he does invoke his opportunity, he will become the ICW Heavyweight Champion!"

Tate: "Because NO ONE is more destined to be a Marvelous champion than ME!" He yells.

Elijah calms Tate down then looks at Hannah.

Elijah: "This interview is over."

_With that, he wheels Tate out of the room and leaves Hannah perplexed. The screen soon cuts to black._

* * *

When the screen goes back to ringside, **Weight of my Pride (by Pay Money to my Pain)** starts to play. And EVERYONE loses their MINDS!  
The Beginning instrumentals kick in as lights turn red and white. As we near the lyrics, smoke shoots up from the sides of the stage. As the smoke dies down, Jason Sabre appears to a HUGE ovation!

Jazz: "There he is, ladies & gentlemen! 'The Ace of Pro Wrestling,' Jason Sabre is here! And fresh off of an amazing victory with The Legends of New School against Monarchy at Wembley!"

Jay: "So he got one win in ICW! Big whoop! He doesn't deserve a parade or anything!"

Jazz: "Well judging by this overwhelming reaction for him, I'd say the people wouldn't want anything more than to celebrate this man!"

He takes a moment to soak up the reception and survey the crowd. He walks down the ramp occasionally slapping hands as the lights are dimmed and the spotlight follows him. He then jumps onto the ring apron and climbs to the top turnbuckle. He does his gun taunt before jumping down to the middle of the ring as a spotlight shines on him. He then pauses for a few seconds, letting the crowd soak up the moment before doing the gun shot taunt again. The lights go back up and he surveys the crowd again, before the music fades.

But even when the music stops, the cheers don't. In fact, they grew louder and louder! Everyone chants "JA-SON SA-BRE!" in one booming voice! Sabre looks around the ring with smiles on his face.

Sabre: "At Immortality 2, Jason Sabre & the Legends of New School brought a historic ass kicking to Monarchy!"

The crowd popped HARD and continued to chant "JA-SON SA-BRE! JA-SON SA-BRE!" He lets them continue for a minute longer before continuing.

Sabre: "I'm gonna level with you guys. Everyone knows that I've had countless moments that broke the internet, and I've had matches that break the ratings scale. But the match I had alongside Detrick….and I guess Freddy, that's one of my personal favorites I've ever had. Not only because I got to bitchslap Monarchy all night long, but I got to bitchslap Monarchy all night long AND give the ICW faithful one of the best damn Jason Sabre matches they've ever seen!"

The crowd begins to cheer and give Sabre a standing ovation. Jason responds with a bow.

Sabre: "Thank you, thank you." He says. "But despite how much fun I've had getting the Legends of New School back together, Jason Sabre is still his own man. So I'm gonna let Freddy & Detrick work on rekindling their brotherly bond, and I'm gonna work on whipping this roster into shape and bringing ICW that sweet, sweet Jason Sabre merch money. The best way to do that? By winning a championship."

Everyone got excited as he starts to think.

Sabre: "So which title should "The Ace of Pro Wrestling" go after?" Sabre begins to pace back & forth. "The obvious choice would be the ICW Heavyweight Championship. Just so I can show Will Ralston how to be a real draw and a legitimate Heavyweight Champion that the people want to see!" The crowd pops for that while Jason continues to think. "You know what? Everytime I hear someone talk about ICW, they bring up the International Title and how it proves that the champion has the best workrate out of anybody. I should go after that title and show the roster what Ace level workrate really looks like….whenever the champion can actually find it." He shrugs and leans against the corner. "Or maybe I should do something a little unexpected and become the Demolition Champion. Cause I ain't just "The Ace of Pro Wrestling," I'm the Ace in a fist fight as well, and I won't have any issues cracking someone's head open and painting this ring with their blood!"

The crowd begins to break out into another Jason Sabre chant that covers the entire arena. Sabre cracks a smile and continues. "To be real? I don't give a damn what title I decide to go for. Hell, I might just go after and win all three titles! I'll even find a random guy and carry them to the tag titles! I don't care because no matter what I do, I'm doing it to better ICW! And-"

Jason was interrupted when **Ghetto Symphony (by A$AP Rocky)** plays. A bitter looking DJ Kingston walks out alone and with the crowd booing. A spotlight shines down as he heads to the ring.

Jazz: "No surprise that DJ would interrupt Sabre. His hatred for 'The Ace' isn't a secret to anyone by this point."

Jay: "Well can you blame him, Jazz? Sabre had one tag match in ICW, and now he's walking around thinking he runs this place and can do whatever he wants! I trust DJ is gonna set him straight!"

DJ rolls in the ring as his music dies down. The lights return to normal. Sabre just looks at him as DJ paces with a mic.

Sabre: "Well...well...well….If it isn't the guy I smacked around at Immortality 2."

The crowd laughed, which made Kingston mad! But he took some deep breaths and kept his cool.

DJ: "...I bet this is all funny to you, huh Sabre?"

Sabre: "What? Your career or your love life?"

The crowd ooohhhhs and laughs. But DJ got REALLY annoyed and yelled for everyone to "SHUT UP!" Everyone boos him as he turns to face Sabre.

DJ: "Let me tell you something, Sabre. For YEARS I have been working my ass off to get where I am today. But everywhere I turn, there you are ruining all of my work! You've always been handed the spotlight, the main event, and all kinds of love and support despite acting like a Shawn Michaels wannabe jackass from '97! I was the one who was destined to be the breakout star! I was the one who everyone pinged as the future of the WFA! Everything you have now should belong to me, not you!"

Sabre: "...That's your problem." he said in a calm tone.

DJ: "...Excuse me?"

Sabre: "You expect things to go your way instead of taking charge. You thought you were gonna be the standout in Monarchy because you felt like you deserve it. Let's look at what everyone else in Monarchy has actually done. Aside from winning World Titles, Freddy legitimately CARRIED all three of you guys to relevancy! Now he's off with his brother and legit has arenas chanting his name! In fact, for how much of a Burger King crown-wearing glorified hype man he is, Caesar has shown to possess some kind of talent! Hell, with that size & speed, he could be a megastar when he decides to ditch Monarchy too! And I'll go even further and say Dylan Torres, yeah, the flea-infested bitch that gets off on having rabies Dylan Torres, can find a solid career in the Demolition Division with his level of violence!"

Sabre: "And what about you, DJ? What have you done to stand out? Name me one thing that these people can identify about you, not Monarchy, ONLY you, that's worth giving a damn about! 'Gee, I don't know Sabre.' Exactly. Because there's nothing to you that's worth giving a damn about! The only thing that you HAD going for you...was Nattie."

DJ was turning red with anger as the crowd chanted for Natalia Rodriguez.

Sabre: "For some god forsaken reason, Nattie felt something for you way back when. But you were too far up your own ass that she couldn't stand the bullshit you were giving off. And JUST when you finally thought you had her, I came along. Now, Natalia is a grown woman. She could've easily said 'Fuck off, Sabre. I'm staying with DJ.' But she didn't, did she? And it's because you never cared about anything but your own ego. You used her like you're trying to use these guys: to boost your own status. That's not how life works, DJ. You don't get to give the bare minimum and expect a gold medal given to you. You want to prove you're a big deal? Earn it like a man."

Sabre: "And you know what? I'm in a charitable mood, so I'm gonna help you earn it. Because, DJ… we're gonna fight at New Horizon. You and me. One-on-one. So trust me when I say this: no matter how much you think you're some 'Astonishing' superstar, you'll NEVER be what you think you are or who Natalia wanted you to be: you'll never be Jason Sabre. You'll never be the ACE!"

Jason drops the mic and walks away, leaving DJ Kingston alone and seething. he high fives some fans as everyone cheers for Sabre!

Jazz: "Mic. Drop! Jason Sabre laid out the challenge to DJ Kingston: 'Fight me at New Horizon and prove to everyone that you're someone we should care about!'

Jay: "The disrespect that Sabre showed to DJ was terrible! I can tell you now that DJ is going to teach Sabre to respect him at New Horizon!"

Jazz: "You do realize that DJ is going against arguably the best all-around wrestler in the WFA, right? DJ better bring his more than his BEST against Sabre when the time arrives! Still to come tonight, however, is Asher Darma's Battlefield debut against Zack Mercer! But coming up, The Pack implodes as Chris Wolf and Matt Lopez face off….in a No Holds Barred match!"

* * *

_The screen cuts backstage. There were some crew members and workers walking through and minding their own business._

The entrance door suddenly BUSTS open! It catches everyone off as Chris Owens and the Kings of a New Age storms inside.

Owens: "WHO DID IT!?" He yells. "WHO WAS THE JACKASS THAT STOLE OUR STUFF!?"

Everyone in the hallway turns to Owens. He grabs one of the workers and lifts him by his shirt.

Owens: "WHERE IS IT!?" He demands. "WHERE IS MY TITLE!? WHO TOOK IT!?"

Random worker: "I...I don't know! I-I-I wasn't there!" He says terrified.

Owens shoves him down as KNA, questions everyone and pushes them away. Lords Of Wrestling marches around, grabbing more people and yelling at them. Sadly, this gets them nowhere.

Owens: "SOMEONE BETTER CONFESS OR ELSE WE'RE TEARING THIS PLACE APART!"

?: "HEY!" A loud, annoying voice says. L.O.W turns to see E-Baum, Ray Cobra, and Seth Mercer walking up to them with a smug smile on their faces.

E-Baum: "You think anyone here cares about your stuff?!" He smirks. "Maybe if you guys weren't so irresponsible, you'd be walking around with a brand new title that one of us is likely gonna take anyway! Now you're a champion without a title. A disgrace to what REAL stars, like E.R.S, do for a living. So why don't you run along and yell to someone that actually cares!" E.R.S laughs and high-five each other.

Owens: "Here's a better idea-" Owens just BLASTS E-Baum with a punch to the face!

KNA quickly attacks Seth & Ray, tossing them into the wall! They continue to beat them down while Owens knees E-Baum repeatedly in the ribs! He hoists him up and CO Bombs (Pop-Up Powerbomb) him right through a nearby table!

Owens: "LET THAT BE A WARNING: NO ONE IS SAFE UNTIL I GET MY TITLE AND OUR STUFF BACK!"

_He and the KNA walk away, leaving E.R.S in a beaten state. The screen cuts back to the ring._

* * *

**Never Back Down (by Nine Lashes)** starts to play. Matt walks out EXTREMELY pissed off and with a new look. He's wearing black tight shorts with the eye of a wolf in red color on the right side and the kanjis of "Storm" "Apex" "Warrior" at the left on silver grey, black knee pads, black kick pads with the word "Instinct" at left and the word "Dominance" at right, in white with silver outlines, black boots and grey bandages covering his hands. Matt also wears a black hoodie jacket with white outlines and with one sleeve cut (Kip Sabian style) with kanjis saying "Stormmaker" at his back in silver/grey.

"_The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tijuana, Mexico, standing 5'10" & weighing in at 198 lbs: 'The Stormmaker' MATT LOPEZ!"_

Jazz: "So. Back at the Immortality 2 Pre-show, Chris Wolf and Matt Lopez had a match….that lasted about less than 15 seconds. Matt won that match, and Chris...he just snapped. He attacked Matt and their partner Asher King. In fact, he injured King to the point that his wrestling career is in extreme jeopardy!"

Jay: "Matt is over his head. He should've just taken that quick win and left it at that. Now, Wolf is about to send Matt to the hospital alongside Asher King!"

Matt just rolls in the ring and paces back & forth. **Fatal (by Critical Mass)** starts plays as everyone starts booing! Chris Wolf walks out pissed off. He had wolf tribal tattoos all over his arms, rune tattoos on his fingers, and wolf claw marks across his left eye. Chris is wearing black sports pants, black tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a black hooded leather and wolf fur jacket.

_"Introducing his opponent, now residing in Sin City, standing 6'1" & weighing in at 205 lbs: CHRIS WOLF!"_

Jazz: "Wolf is losing his mind, Jay. Because not only did he snap after one loss, but Chris interrupted Furno at the Press Conference and told Furno to fight him! In my opinion, I don't know if this is bravery, recklessness, or sheer stupidity."

Jay: "Wolf finally broke free of Matt's shadow! He's finally taking charge of his career and is done playing nice! Besides, I think Wolf stepping up to someone like Moxley is what makes him-"

Just as Chris Wolf makes it to ringside, Matt hits him with a Tope Con Hilo!

Jazz: "GOOD LORD! Matt isn't waiting around! He's taking it right to Wolf!"

Jay: "The bell hasn't even rung yet! This is blasphemy!"

The bell rings with Matt fighting Wolf on the floor! Matt grabs him and slams Wolf into the steps! He grabs a chair from under the ring and beats Chris with it! Wolf tries to crawl away, but Lopez instead grabs and throws him over the announce table! After clearing it off, Matt then lays Wolf on the table. Matt Lopez rolls back in and goes to the top rope, but Wolf rolls off. Matt hops down and goes for a Suicide Dive. But Wolf catches him with a chairshot to the head!

Jazz: "OOHHH! That weapon sounded like gunshots!"

Jay: "Wolf is in his element when he can use weapons!"

Matt crashes hard on the floor. Wolf looks under the ring and grabs a trash can & lid. He tosses the can in the ring, then he starts to beat him with the lid! Chris then lays the lid down and head stomps Matt's head onto it! The crowd boos, but this only seems to anger Chris. He rolls Matt in then grabs some weapons into a pile. Chris finds some kendo sticks under the ring. He slides them in. Chris gets on the apron. Matt gets up and hits a Sunset Bomb to Chris onto the stack of weapons!

Jazz: "Chris Wolf has to be knocked out after landing on those chairs!"

Jay: "Things are breaking down REAL quick!"

Matt picks Wolf up and punches him in the face. Chris stumbles towards the time keepers area. Lopez clotheslined him into the area! Matt steps back and charges! He leaps over the barricade, but Wolf SMACKS him in the head with the ring bell! Matt crashes back to the floor, and blood starts gushing from his forehead! Wolf rolls Matt in the ring and grabs a kendo stick. He beats Lopez over his back until welts are formed. At that moment, Chris grabs him and hits a Snap Piledriver onto the trash can! He makes the cover!

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "Matt is still alive, but that Piledriver was NASTY to look at!"

Jay: "Chris isn't here to just win, Jazz! He wants Matt to suffer like he has!"

Matt's face was covered in the crimson mask! And Wolf was enjoying it. He grabs a kendo stick and beats it over Matt's body! He then starts choking him by the neck with it! And while Lopez tries to fight out, Wolf STOMPS his head to the canvas!

Jazz: "This is just a horrendous assault on Matt!"

Jay: "Keep going, Wolf! Teach that Lopez a lesson!"

Wolf grabs Matt by the head and yells "WHO'S THE BITCH NOW!?" before throwing him into the ringpost! He rolls out to the apron and drags Matt. He attempts the Piledriver, but Lopez somehow keeps fighting! He then Back Body Drops Wolf to the apron! Matt stumbles up, waiting for Wolf to stand, and he hits the Final Hunt (Springboard Cutter) off the ring post and on the apron! Wolf crashes to the floor and Matt clutches his back! He still gets up and looks under the ring! Soon, he pulled out a tall ladder, and the crowd grew excited!

Jazz: "Oh no….there's always bad intentions when a ladder is involved."

Jay: "I bet you Lopez is gonna regret bringing that into play!"

Matt picks up the ladder and SMASHES it into Wolf! Lopez then clears off the announce table and lays Wolf on it. Matt sets up the ladder and climbs up around 15ft. He looks behind him… and crashes down with the Storm Landing (Diving Corkscrew Moonsault) right to Wolf through the table!

Jay: "HOLY HELL! MATT JUST KILLED HIM!"

Jazz: "MATT LOPEZ RISKED IT ALL TO TAKE OUT CHRIS WOLF!"

The crowd went WILD for Matt! Both he and Wolf were laid out in the wreckage of the table! The ref quickly rolls out to check on both guys, but somehow, Matt gets up first! He weakly drags Chris back in the ring. Matt rolls in after him and lays an arm on him! The ref starts to count…

_1….2….thr-KICKOUT!_

Just as the ref could count three, Wolf got one shoulder up!

Jay: "HE IS STILL ALIVE, JAZZ!"

Jazz: "How...how is Wolf still moving!? How is ANY of them still moving!?"

The crowd was REALLY rallying for Matt, his face & upper body covered in his own blood! But he still kept moving. He picks up Chris and attempts the Stormmaker (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee)! But instead of hitting him, Matt was tossed into the ref by Chris, knocking him out of the ring!

Lopez collapses near the ropes, and Wolf quickly grabs a Kendo Stick. He then SMASHES it over his head, breaking it! And Lopez collapses! The crowd starts booing Wolf, who grabs Matt and Powerbombs him into the stack of chairs! Wolf lifts him back up again and Powerbombs him back onto the pile!

Jazz: "GOOD LORD! That was a DISGUSTING Powerbomb!"

Jay: "Matt has to be dead, Jazz! He ain't getting back up!"

Chris slowly rolls out and starts shaking the ref awake. After getting him up, Wolf rolls in and climbs to the top rope. He looked back at Lopez laid out, and he went for a new move: the Call of Lupa (Coffin Drop). But Lopez rolls out of the way, and Wolf crashes onto the pile of chairs!

Jay: "OOOOH DAMN!"

Jazz: "Wolf crashed down HARD! This could be the moment Matt needs!"

The crowd starts to rally behind Lopez again! Matt pulled his broken body back up. He grabs a chair and CRACKS it over his head! Wolf leans against the ropes, and Matt SMACKS him against his skull! Wolf falls to the floor with Matt following after him. He grabs a steel steps and smashes it right into Wolf! Matt slides it and Chris back in the ring! He rolls in and climbs to the top rope. He attempts the Storm Landing again, but Wolf got his knees up at the last minute! Matt clutches his stomach in pain as Wolf gets up. He LOW BLOWS Matt begorehitting him with Cailleach's Hammer (spinning back elbow)! Everyone boos him! Chris picks up Matt by his face, smears his own blood over it, and hits his new finisher, the Cabin In The Woods (Lumbar Check)! He covers his bloodied opponent.

_1…..2…..3!_

_"Here is your winner: CHRIS WOLF!"_

Jay: "Chris Wolf is MUCH more vicious, Jazz! Especially after this brutal victory over Lopez!"

Jazz: "I'll admit, Wolf seems much more unhinged and violent than we've ever seen!"

The crowd boos as Wolf stumbles back up. Lopez was still out cold and bloody while the ref checked up on him. Wolf looks at him...then grabs Matt and tosses him out of the ring! He demands a mic as everyone boos.

Chris Wolf: "MOXLEY…..You saw what I did to Lopez! I made him my BITCH! THAT…" he points to Lopez. "THAT IS YOUR FUTURE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR FACE! Because when I see you, I WILL BE TAKING THAT DEMOLI-"

Furno Moxley suddenly runs in from behind and drops Chris with the Death Rider! The crowd cheers for the Demolition Champion! Furno picks up the mic and drops down to Chris's face.

Furno: "Don't. EVER. Interrupt me. AGAIN!"

Moxley drops the mic on Wolf and leaves back through the crowd!

Jay: "What the heck!? Why did Moxley do that!? Wolf was just soaking in his victory!"

Jazz: "Well, on top of interrupting Moxley and calling him out, he's going around talking about taking the Demolition Title! Furno wasn't gonna sit around and let him talk all that mess without reminding him who the champ is!"

* * *

_After the screen cuts back on, __**Chrome Hearts (by CFO$) **__starts to play, causing the crowd to go WILD! The arena goes dark for a bit, and two silhouettes light up in neon colors on-stage! The Silhouettes held up what looked like light titles as pyro went off! The lights come back on and reveal the Wayne Bros holding up their new ICW Tag Team Championships! The twins make their way to the ring with smiles on their faces and high fiving everyone around._

Jazz: "Look at Derrick and Devin, smiling and celebrating with the fans here tonight! They fought with so much passion and determination to bring to light up the tag titles! And now here they stand, on top of the world!"

Jay: "They put on a decent showing, I'll admit. But there's a difference between chasing and defending championships! Those two now have targets on their back, so they better get ready to fight everyone because they're all coming for them!"

The twins make it to the ring and climb to the top rope. They raise their titles to a huge ovation as they backflip in the ring! The crowd continues to cheer them as they grab mics and look around.

Derrick: "...After all that we've been through...we just have one thing to say: WE FINALLY DID IT!" He yells raising the tag titles.

Devin: "Finally….FINALLY….The Wayne Bros have made it to the highest level of tag team wrestling! But it wasn't easy for my bro and I. We've constantly got our butts kicked, but we never threw in the towel. We never rolled over and quit! And it's all because each and every one of you never lost faith in us!"

The crowd cheers them on.

Derrick: "We promised brighter days for these tag titles. The Wayne Bros wants to bring in a Tag Team Renaissance, and we know the perfect way to do this: with a tag title match that the world has been begging for: The Wayne Bros VS La Familia!"

The crowd cheers even MORE, especially when **Familia (by Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA ft. Bantu)** starts to play! Out walks La Familia, Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus!

Jazz: "The Wayne Bros aren't wasting any time calling out another pair of famous tag brothers in the WFA! The champs wanna give the crowd what they've been dying for!"

Detrick and Freddy calmly enter the ring and stand across from the tag champs. The crowd chants for both teams, which made them smile.

Detrick: "First things first, we wanna congratulate you on winning the tag titles at Immortality 2. We respect the grind you two have been on, and we feel you guys have earned everything you have."

They all shake hands as the crowd applauds.

Freddy: "But with that being said, You want to challenge us for the Tag Team Titles. Brothers VS Twin Brothers. What do you think, Detrick?"

Detrick: "_Hermano,_ if they wanna throw down, who are we to reject a challenge?"

Freddy: "And I assume that the fans wanna see La Famila VS The Wayne Bros, right!?"

The crowd breaks out into a "YES!" chant.

Freddy: "Well, if you all want to see it, if the Wayne Bros want to face us, and if Detrick & I want to face them…." Freddy turns to The Wayne Bros. "Then you two have got yourselves a match!"

Everyone starts cheering! Both teams stood face to face with smiles, but La Familia & Wayne Bros each had intensity and drive in their expressions. But the mood suddenly changes when **Cells (by the Servant)** plays. The four of them turn to see Alexander Magnus walking out.

Jay: "Now THIS is what this moment needs! One of the first new signings for Season 3: 'The King of Catch' Alexander Magnus!"

Jazz: "I'm wondering what exactly is he doing out here at this moment…"

He marches around the ring with a sophisticated and arrogant look on his face. He walks up the steps and rubs his shoes against the apron before entering the ring. As Magnus grabs a mic, he looks at La Familia and The Wayne Bros with disgusted looks.

Alexander: "...This whole charade is a disgrace." He says. "The tag team division is supposed to be represented by little children?" He points to The Wayne Bros. "Children that wear clothes that glow-in-the-dark? And we're supposed to believe that they are the standard bearer of tag team wrestling? Disgusting." He says. "Not to mention that these two are supposed to be the best of pro wrestling?" He points to Freddy and Detrick. "A family of wrestlers that gets off on being dishonest, disloyal, and utter criminals in and out of the ring? All of this is nothing more than filth!"

Detrick: "Yo." He says to Alexander. "You're one of the new guys, right? Alexander Magnus?" Magnus nods. "Well let me tell you how things work here: if you have an issue with someone, don't whine and bitch and moan to everyone. Be a man and do something about it."

Derrick: "Yeah, dude. If you think you're better than us, then go find a partner and prove it!" He exclaims.

The crowd cheers as La Familia and The Wayne Bros looks ready to fight. But Alexander simply smirks.

Alexander: "You're absolutely correct, boys. But here's a bit of information for all four of you: when I was signed to ICW, I did not arrive alone."

Suddenly, a 6'8", 280lbs light tanned skin, curly short black hair, brownish green eyes and a chevron moustache rolls in behind them! Even while wearing a white shirt, black pants, black blazer, and White Air Jordans, he FLOORS both Freddy & Detrick from behind!

Jay: "JAZZ, LOOK! IT'S 'MALAGA'S KONG', RODRI MONTOYA!"

Jazz: "Magnus was right! He brought one of his best friends and his own tag mate!"

The tag champs were surprised, but Alexander immediately attacked them! Both Montoya and Magnus beat down Derrick and Devin to LOUD boos! Freddy and Detrick try to fight back, but Montoya grabs both of them and hits Double Chokeslams! Alexander grabs Derrick Wayne and plants him with the Magnus-Plex (Bridging leg hook Belly-to-Back Suplex)! He then holds Devin up and tosses him to Rodri...who CHOPS him with the Backhand so hard, it leaves a mark on Devin's chest! Montoya then hits Devin with The Three Point (Muscle Buster)! Everyone keeps booing as Magnus & Rodri stands tall over them!

Alexander: Get a good look! We are the future of tag team wrestling! We are Sovereignty!

They stand tall over the four bodies scattered around the ring as the crowd collectively boos!

Jazz: "Alexander Magnus and Rodri Montoya just made their presence felt at the expense of The Wayne Bros and La Familia!"

Jay: "I agree with what those two men said: they are the future of tag team wrestling! Get ready, because it's gonna be amazing!"

Jazz: "ICW has had no shortage of new stars arriving and making an immediate impact, both positive and negative! But as impactful as they were, no arrival sent more shockwaves across the world than what we saw at Immortality 2! Moments after the ICW Heavyweight Championship match, Chris Blade was suddenly attacked by a group calling themselves Revolution, consisting of Ava Knight, Claw Marrow, Christian McIntyre, and the youngest of the WFA's three Russo brothers: Sai Russo! Well after that moment shattered the wrestling world, ICW managed to schedule a sit-down interview with these four individuals to explain their actions! What went down was…..to put it mildly: intense!"

* * *

_We cut to Brandon Andrews in a chair in a room. Across from him is Revolution. On the right, closest to Brandon, Ava Knight sits, wearing a purple dress with a Victorian design print fabric. The skirt of the dress is short as her legs are covered by thigh high boots with long wedges. Her leg is crossed as she seems well composed. Next to her in the middle, is the always Charismatic Sai Russi, who is slumping down in his seat. His hands in the pockets of the ripped acid wash jeans he was wearing. He was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a Tuxedo on it underneath his black denim jacket. He had sunglasses on and clearly didn't want to be there. Christian McIntyre sits next to him, a little better dressed. He wore a white dress shirt, the top buttons undone to expose part of his large chest/pectoral area, a silver chain and his undershirt. He wore black jeans as his hair covered his face as he cracked his knuckles continuously, staring right at Brandon's direction. Clay Marrow was in a chair on the far left side, wearing a Revolution hoodie and shorts, watching Christian move his head and neck around with a smile. Clay had several "Revolution" t-shirts and merchandise with him._

Brandon: "Thank you for joining me tonight for your first interview in ICW. There has been a lot of buzz going on about you guys after you attacked Chris Blade at ICW Immortality 2. Before we get to that, would you like to introduce yourselves to the world?"

Ava Knight: "I'll be doing the talking."

Clay Marrow: "You sure you don't want me to do it?"

Ava Knight: "I'm very sure. If you do not know who that man is, he is Clay Marrow. He's quick on his feet. Sadly for anyone who stands against him, he's quick on his feet, but unlike the rest of the high flyers, luchadores and whatever synonyms you have for that style, he doesn't hit lightly. He hits you quickly, and he hits you so hard that you don't stand back up after two seconds."

Clay smiles, winking at the camera.

Ava Knight: "Don't let that smile fool you. Much like every member of this faction, he is capable of breaking bones. That isn't a sentence to instill fear. That is a sentence that serves as a warning. For those of you, who don't know me. I'm Ava Knight. As you can tell, I am the only female in this group at this time. And I will likely be the only female, barring the addition of another Championship in the Women's Division. My role? I'm the brains behind this. The attack on Chris Blade? That was my idea and it went as well as I thought it would. Now let me introduce you to Christian McIntyre."

The camera pans over to Christian McIntyre who's cranking his neck.

Ava Knight: "Christian looks a little ready to have some fun. Born as the little brother of Roman McIntyre-"

Christian McIntyre: "Let me stop you right there."

Ava stops, nodding her head, giving Christian the approval to talk for himself. Christian McIntyre pulls out a carton of cigarettes and puts one in his mouth. Sai then pulls his hand out of his pocket to reveal a lighter, lighting the cigarette for his stablemate.

Brandon: "Christian, this is a closed set. We don't allow smoking indoors."

Christian takes a drag, looking right at Brandon.

Clay: "The man messed up."

Christian stands up with a cigarette still in his mouth, before picking up his chair and throwing it out of the shot, scaring the life out of Brandon. Ava Knight stayed composed, Clay chuckles and Sai could care less, still slumped in his seat. Christian walks up to Brandon, standing right in front of his. Brandon is looking down.

Christian: "Look at me. I said LOOK AT ME!"

Christian forcibly grabs Brandon by his tie and pulls him out of his chair. With one hand he holds a scared Brandon in place as he removes the cigarette from this mouth with the other hand.

Brandon: "I'm just an interviewer."

Christian: "I don't give a damn who you are. You could be my father and I would still beat your ass for telling me not to smoke. I'm not in the business of being a nice guy. I'm in the business of beating the hell out of people. My name is Christian McIntyre. Born in Ayre, Scotland. Raised in the America's by my immigrant parents. Yes, my older brother is Roman McIntyre. Just like how Sai's older brother is Ash Russo. But rest assured, we are nothing like them. I would beat the crap out of all of them if they were standing here right now. In fact, I should beat the shit out of those two commentators who kept calling us Anarchy: UK…."

Christian pushes Brandon to the ground, before kicking him square in the face. He then looks right at the camera.

Christian: "Do we look like knockoffs to you?! Huh!"

Christian is intense as he looks at the camera. No one is talking as his nose is twitching in anger. His fists shaking as he grabs the camera to look at him.

Christian: "We ain't Anarchy. There is no poetry to us. We're not Monarchy. We're going to have one leader and protect them, because we're not a group of selfish, egotistical pricks. We're not La Rebelion. We're not here for a fun time or to raise hell for no reason. We're not Re-Vengence. Our legacy isn't going to be compared to our families. We're not the Cobra Club. Everyone here means something. No fillers. No faceless names. No one leader. Just a REAL united front. We're REVOLUTION! Get that through your head."

Ava Knight stands up and grabs Christian's arm, reeling him back in. Christian lets the camera go and takes a few steps back to pace behind Ava Knight as Ava stands in front of the camera.

Ava: "He's right. We aren't any other faction here. Do not compare us to any of them or spout nonsense of Anarchy:UK. Don't cheapen us by comparing us to a lesser faction. One of us is even American. But, I'm sure you have something on your mind. Why, Chris Blade? Why was he the one that I decided to attack. Honestly, it wasn't directly relating to Blade. My plan was to attack after the Will Ralston vs Chris Blade match, so Trell can hear the voice of Revolution. We do not work for Will Ralston, for those who were wondering. We would've attacked him too. He just escaped before we could get out there. Regardless, let me explain my actions through a little history lesson, so bare with me…"

Ava pauses.

Ava: "Dan Riley versus Kyle Stevens was the first match in ICW History. Two men, who were chosen to kick off ICW and neither have amounted to anything. American Alpha appeared on the same first episode, because ICW doesn't trust it's own talent and had to get a loan from WWE…. a rival promotion to them. The first main event featured a 42 year old man going against Furno Moxley, who has become a great talent in the demolition division, but at the time and maybe even still is known as someone else's brother."

Ava pauses letting her stab at the first episode of ICW soak in.

Ava: "And that was just the beginning as this company was born with problems. The hood ornament of this company is their World Champion. The first World Champion, Freddy Escobar, couldn't fight by himself, so he had his group help him. For a company that prided itself on 'Wrestling', their first Champion seemed more like 'Sports Entertainment'. Oh but he's not even close to the iceberg of awful champions that plague this company..."

Ava pauses for a second to build tension.

Ava: "CJ Hawk. This man had no respect for the Championship he held. The International Championship wasn't worth fighting for when he was Champion because anyone could get a shot. Ray Cobra got a shot, because CJ was busy trying to show the world that he was the best wrestler ever instead of trying to show the world how a true Champion acts. You didn't have to be an elite wrestler. You just had to show up for a title shot. And the same thing about showing up and getting whatever doesn't stop there."

She shakes her head left and right.

Ava: "No. You see Justin Danger showed up and was given the main event slot of Immortality. Seth Sullivan showed up and was handed a Pay-Per-View main event in his first match. CJ Hawk returned after being injured and doing fuck-with-all and was handed a spot at the end of Immortality 2 against Seth Sullivan. Jason Sabre debuted and was handed a main event slot against Monarchy because his friends, neither of whom, could win a big match by themselves to save their lives, gifted him one and Trell needed the boost for attendance. And here's the one that's the most upsetting, personally. Adrian Lord did nothing but show up with Katie Striker and was put in an International title match. Sofia Reynoso showed up and literally received the main event of our next Pay-Per-View AND a WFA Womens Championship match. Azriel did nothing and was handed a spot in the Immortal Opportunity. ICW is full of handouts and nepotism…."

She stops as Sai is seen giving the thumbs down. Clay gets from his seat and stands behind Ava.

Ava: "ICW had a lot of problems. They allowed a Neo Nazi to work here. They allowed people like our current Immortal Opportunity holder, get a World title match, after losing a International title shot and a number one contenders match. They allowed Koji Yoshida, a nobody who didn't even have hype behind him, to main event. They allowed Jason Sabre to come in and portray himself as the Face of ICW's new era by giving a rally speech to a crowd who clearly fell for it."

Clay: It sucks that so many people are blind."

Christian: "He is not the face of Change. He is not the face of ICW. He is just another man, handed that handed the world. Just like Blade. Just like Ralston. Just like Detrick. Just like everyone here. Trell! I wish you didn't leave before we could meet. You left this place in shambles like a coward."

He chuckles.

Christian: "I really hope that our paths cross one day."

Ava: "I would love for that to happen, but it is not in the cards at this moment as he left the promotion. But his replacements are no better. Alexis Espinoza and Evan Neal will not be unbiased and the notion of being handed things has ended was dashed rather quickly after that press conference. We stand with NEITHER."

Ava Knight looks right in the camera along with Clay and Christian. Sai is in the background, still slumped down in his chair.

Ava: "We stand for ourselves. We stand for Revolution. The past of ICW will burn in the flames of a Revolution led by us. There is no propaganda. This is the new blood. The old guard is going to give in because they can't be trusted to lead the new generation. This is the real change in ICW. Stand with us…."

Christian McIntyre: "Or fall with them!"

The three pause as Ava turns her head to Sai.

Ava: "Do you have anything to add?"

Sai Russo lets out a deep sigh, before standing up. He drags his feet to the center of his faction. He takes his hand out of pockets and cranks his neck. He then uses his index finger to lower his sunglasses, looking into the camera.

Five seconds pass

Ten seconds pass

Thirty seconds pass

Fifty seconds pass.

One minute passes

Sai Russo: "….. Nope."

_He uses his index finger to pull his glasses back to where they once were and goes back to his natural state of hands in his pocket. Ava, Christian and Clay stand behind him as we fade away._

* * *

_After a bit, the screen cuts backstage to Hannah in the interview room._

Hannah: "Before I bring in another guest, I want to update everyone on the condition of my co-commentator. Although he is shaken up after the ordeal, he only suffered mild injuries but will be-"

Owens: "HANNAH!" He yells.

The scream startles her as Chris Owens & the Kings of a New Age, aka the Lords of Wrestling, surrounds her. Owens takes the mic from her hands.

Owens: "Nobody cares about him! All anyone cares about is WHO TOOK OUR THINGS!? And we're not talking about some basic commoner's garbage! Edward's cane was a family heirloom passed down since his ancestors stole it from a nobleman! Aiden's jacket wasn't some basic jacket, it was threaded by the English Royal sewing machine! So it's worth more than you, your children, and your children's children Hannah! And I don't even NEED to remind you about MY International Title that I WON in my home country! So myself & the KNA, we're not going to rest until we find this bastard!"

Aiden: "In fact, Ms. Hannah, how do we know YOU or BRANDON didn't steal our belongings?"

Hannah: "...Well, I'm an interviewer, and I would have no reason to take your things."

Edward: "If you're an interviewer, then why is Owens doing your job? Are you even a legitimate interviewer? Where'd you even get your degree?"

Hannah: "...I received my Masters in Journalism from Columbia. Where did you get your degree?"

Edward went silent, but Owens stepped in.

Owens: "You and your degree don't matter, Hannah! What matters is our stuff, and damn sure MY International Title! Whoever took our stuff is still out there! And the Lords of Wrestling will FIND whoever did it and teach them a lesson! Even if we have to stop this show ourselves!"

_L.O.W storms off-screen after Owens tosses Hannah back her mic._

* * *

A woman wearing a basic red ring attire stood in the corner, looking around.

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: Cierra."_

Cierra waves.

**Evil Ways (Justice Mix) (by Blues Saraceno)** starts to play! The lights go off as small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. The Titantron reads "RULE THE HEAVENS. SHATTER THE EARTH," and a lone spotlight shines down on Nyx on the stage. She stares daggers in the ring as she makes her way down the ramp. She calmly enters the ring and stares at Cierra, making her feel uneasy. Nyx didn't even bother taking off her jacket.

"_Introducing her opponent, from Dallas, Texas: 'The Daughter of Chaos' NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jay: "So Jazz. How much do you wanna believe that Nyx Rosewood is normal? Because I think she's still crazy after 'The Mad Angel's' encounter with Traci!"

Jazz: "That was….hard to wrap my head around. But there doesn't seem to be traces of The Mad Angel anywhere on Rosewood! She just appears ready to fight!"

When the bell rings, Nyx just walks over and KICKS Cierra right in her face!

Jazz: "OH GOODNESS! Nyx isn't wasting ANYTIME!"

Jay: "SHE JUST KICKED THAT POOR GIRL RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES!"

She starts hammering her with stiff strikes before throwing her in the corner. After a HARD Irish Whip, Nyx follows up with her Signature Fateslicer (Standing Shiranui)! Cierra was knocked out! Nyx climbs to the top rope and hits her finisher: Symphony of Chaos (Red Arrow)! Nyx covers.

_1...2...3!_

"_Here is your winner: NYX ROSEWOOD!"_

Jazz: "You talk about making short work...that barely lasted a minute or two!"

Jay: "Crazy or not, Nyx laid a beating to her opponent!"

The ref tries to raise her hand, but Nyx pulls it away. She paces around the ring, still appearing pissed off. The titantron suddenly cuts to a temple with candles lit on the altar. There were all kinds of items and shrines placed on the altar. And it soon cuts to Traci Star! She lets out a muffled chant as she kneeled down in front of the items.

Traci: "...She is real." Traci finally says. "The Mad Angel" does indeed exist, and I have finally gotten a taste of her." She says calmly, but with a hint of excitement. "It was everything I expected….and more. So much more..."

Sudden flashes of The Mad Angel appear.

Traci: "But now her human vessel...that Nyx Rosewood… believes that we are finished….That I am no more...heh heh heh...hahahahah...if only she realizes how mistaken she is!"

She picks up a photo of Nyx and stares at it.

Traci: "Nyx, Nyx, NyxNyxNyxNyx…..Try. Try all that you might, but you cannot escape me! Nor can you protect yourself from "The Mad Angel!" I can feel it….her presence is growing stronger…. soon, 'she' will have full control…. And you? Heheheh… I will see to it that you will fade from existence! And when that time comes, my dear Nyx Rosewood….I WILL CONTROL THE MAD ANGEL!"

She smashes the photo and destroys some of the knickknacks

Traci: "Heh… heheh… heheheh…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was nothing but twisted laughter as the candles started to go out, leaving the screen pitch black! The whole time, Nyx watched with a cold expression on her face. She suddenly picks Cierra up and drops her with a Sitout Tombstone Piledriver! After making quick work again, Nyx rolls out of the ring and heads to the back!

Jay: "Wh-what the hell was that supposed to mean, Jazz!?"

Jay: "Mindgames….a warning…..whatever it is, this battle between Nyx and Traci is apparently FAR from over!"

* * *

_The screen cuts to Freddy and Detrick sitting backstage with some ice packs on their necks. The two looked miserable and beaten after what transpired earlier._

Freddy: "Son of a BITCH!" He slams his ice pack down!

Detrick: "I know, Freddy…..I know…." He pats Freddy on the shoulder. "We'll get them back….for….today…."

Detrick's words trailed off as he & Freddy looked up to see a face so familiar to them. The screen pans over to see a 5'9", 201lbs man in front of them with short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a tattoo of a cross with "Guerrero" in it over his heart, and a "Latino King" tattoo on his right inner forearm. The man was wearing red black wrestling tights with "Latino King" on the back in green and with gold accents, green and red boots, and a 'La Familia' t-shirt!

Freddy: "Mateo!?" He says shocked. "The hell are you doing here!?"

Mateo: "_Hola mi primos."_ He says with a smile. "It's been a long time. I wanted to surprise you two after the show, but I saw what went down earlier and decided to see how you two are doing."

Detrick: "We feel like crap, but it's good to see you two again, cuz." He says offering a handshake.

Mateo did not accept the offer, but he instead pulled him & Freddy into a light hug. Freddy quickly breaks the hug.

Freddy: "I'm guessing you're one of the new guys signed, huh?" He asks.

Mateo: "_Si. _With Jason doing Jason Sabre things, and seeing what you two have gone through, I'm here to help out _mi familia._ You know we take care of each other."

Freddy: He scoffs. "Funny, considering we haven't seen you in years-"

Detrick: "Freddy!" He yells. "He's still blood!"

Mateo: "It's cool." He says calmly. "I know I haven't spoken to you guys in a long time, but I'm here now. And as long as I'm here, I'll help make sure the _familia _will be taken care of." Freddy & Detrick look at each other, and ultimately nod in response. "I got your backs. No matter what."

_The scene ends with Mateo embracing Detrick. Freddy was hesitant at first, but he also accepted the hug_.

* * *

_The screen cuts back to Hannah once again._

Hannah: "Firstly, I wish to apologies for the sudden outburst from the Lords of Wrestling as they continue to search for their missing items. Now, as I tried to do so earlier, allow me to introduce my next guest: Natalia Rodriguez!

Natalia walks up to Hannah with a bitter and hate filled look.

Hannah: "Natalia, you were victorious at Immortality 2 over your longtime friend, Kailene Starr. Can you explain to us what that moment felt?"

Natalia: "I told you what was gonna happen between me and Kailene: I walked into Wembley, kicked her ass, and left. Now I can be done with her and focus on what matters more to me: the ICW Women's Title."

Hannah: "I also want to ask you about the interaction between DJ Kingston and Jason Sabre-"

Natalia: "That's my personal business, and my personal business doesn't concern you or anyone else. All you need to know is I'm still siding with DJ, Dylan, & Caesar. And, like I already said, my next target is Daria & her title!"

She suddenly turns around and sees Angelica Rhodes appear behind her! Angelica scoffs at Hannah and wraps an arm around Natalia.

Angelica: "For the record, I 100% agree with Nattie. She is, without a single doubt, the next challenger. And when I beat Daria & take back MY Women's Title, she will be the very first woman in line to face me for it." She goes for a hug

Natalia: She pushes her arm away. "...The hell do you mean, 'Your title' Angelica?" She questions.

Angelica: She gasps. "Well of course MY Women's Title! What happened at Immortality 2 was a disgrace and an injustice to everything that women like us stands for! That lazy, filthy, disrespectful joke of a 'champion' got lucky. And when I receive my rematch, I plan on setting things right!"

?: "Sounds to me like someone's in denial."

Hannah, Natalia, & Angelica turns to see Kailene standing across from the two. She was especially staring Angelica down, to which "The American Princess" didn't appreciate.

Kailene: "Pardon the interruption, Hannah, but I got sick of listening to Angelica's bullshit being spread around." She says to Angelica's shock. "You're not slick, 'sis,' so quit trying to suck up to Natalia.

Natalia: "...I don't need your assistance, Kailene." She says in a bitter tone.

Angelica: "Not to mention that YOU also failed to get the job done, Kailene. So why don't you run along and live in your husband's shadow like you're prone to do."

Kailene: "Oh like you're used to doing with your family? Or are you leeching off of Freddy this time? Either way, at least I'm real enough to admit I lost to a great talent. What's your excuse for losing the title, Miss 'Wrestling Royalty'?"

Angelica & Kailene got in each other's faces while Natalia looked real sick and tired of this. But before anyone had a chance to throw the first punch, all four heard the sounds of…...someone eating? Everyone turns to see Daria standing there...eating chips… with the rest of the Misfits.

Daria: She finishes eating. "Sup Kailene."

Kailene: She smirks. "Hey Daria. What's up?"

Daria: "Eh. I got bored and heard you three talking about me. So I thought I'd see what was going on." She shrugs.

Hannah: "Well, Daria, what do you make of all of this?" She asked.

Daria: "Well one, Angelica's still saltier than these chips cause of me." She says which angered Angelica. "And it sounds like you three want a shot at the title, right? Well-"

Kirsi: She suddenly raises her hand. "I say do a Fatal Four Way!" She yells with enthusiasm.

Everyone went silent as they all stared at Kirsi, even Hannah.

Kirsi: She slowly puts her hand down. "What? I like Four Ways…."

Alexandra: "Kirsi, no one wants to see another Four Way…." She sighs.

Daria: "Anyways, look. Natalia is pretty cool, I guess. I owe Kailene for helping me save my friends last season, and I wouldn't mind kicking Angelica's ass again in a rematch. So they should just fight it out next week. Then I'll fight whoever wins." She shrugs. "At the very least, it'll give me something fun to watch."

Natalia: "I don't care how many people I gotta knock down. I'm coming for you and your title, Daria!"

Natalia looks at the other two before pushing them away. Daria watches with a smirk on her face.

Daria: "Should be fun. Good luck to you guys."

_Daria walks away with the Misfits following behind. Angelica and Kailene stare down before Angelica leaves as Kailene watches._

* * *

_After_ _a bit,_ _The screen cuts back to the commentary table._

Jay: "Typical. Typical of Daria to not care about anything that's going on around her. She has three people eyeing her title, and she's just walking around stuffing her face."

Jazz: "She doesn't stress about anything, Jay. And besides, she laid out the challenge, and I know Alexis Eapinoza is gonna make it happen."

Jay: "As will Evan Neal! And I cannot wait to see what more he has up his sleeve!"

Jazz: "We'll just have to wait until next week to see what'll happen. But still to come, we have Sofia Reynoso LIVE in the Battlefield! But coming up next, it's Asher Darma taking on Zack-"

?: "ENOUGH!"

Everyone boos when they see Chris Owens and the Kings of a New Age all walk out on the stage without any music.

Jazz: "Oh great….these three are throwing a temper tantrum and blaming everyone for their stuff missing! And now they're threatening to stop the show!?"

Jay: "They have that right, Jazz! Those three are marching around to find whoever stole the International Title!"

They storm to the ring and roll in.

Owens: "THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!" Chris Owens & the Kings of a New Age marches down to the ring, and they looked pissed off. The crowd boos them as L.O.W surrounds commentary. Owens climbs on top of the table and looks around the arena. "WE'VE WAITED ALL NIGHT TO FIND THE THIEF! AND EVERYONE BACK THERE WANTS TO PLAY IGNORANT AND PRETEND THEY DON'T KNOW BOLLOCKS! WELL GUESS WHAT!? THIS SHOW IS CANCELLED UNTIL WE GET OUR STUFF AND I GET MY TITLE!"

The crowd continues to boo as Owens climbs down. The trio rolls in the ring and paces back and forth.

Owens: "WE WILL WAIT ALL NIGHT LONG AND HOLD THIS SHOW UP UNTIL SOMEONE GETS OUT HERE WITH OUR STUFF! AND IF NO ONE COMES OUT HERE SOON, WE WILL TEAR THIS PLACE APART AND RUN THROUGH EVERYONE UNTIL IT HAPPENS!"

Everyone starts booing as L.O.W stood in the ring. Suddenly, **Run this Town** **(by Jay-Z, Rhianna, & Kanye West)** plays. There was a HUGE pop for three guys walking out. One was a 6'4", 242 lbs man with lightly tanned skin, a nice muscular build, slicked black hair with a nicely trimmed four o clock shadow, dark brown eyes, & "La Rebelión" tattooed on his bicep. The guy was wearing black jean pants with a "La Reblion" logo on a pants leg and "La Rebelión" Jersey. Also, he has a 'Mexican flag' Bandanna in the back pocket of jeans and a snapback.

Standing to his right was a 6'2," 232lbs man. He had an athletic build with some visible muscle, tanned skin, medium length black hair that slightly touches his forehead, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a "La Rebelion" Jersey, long black pants with the "La Rebelion" logo on a pant leg. He also had a bandanna around his neck and a zip up 'La Rebelión' jacket on.

And standing between them was a 5'10," 202 lbs masked man. He is a slender man with the wings of a Phoenix tattooed over his shoulders and across his upper pectorals. On his back you can see the rest of the Phoenix spread out. Under the mask, he has green eyes and short black hair. He wears a Phoenix-style mask (In the style of Bushi's mask) with matching tights that have the La Rebelión logo on it and a "La Reblion" hoodie with the hood up. He also has the Mexico Flag and La Rebelión flag around his neck and shoulders and some signs with him. In fact, all three were carrying different items.

Jay: "Oh no….not these three jailbirds!"

Jazz: "Look who's arrived to save the show: Alexis Espinoza's own La Rebelion!"

The crowd was going WILD for the trio of them standing on stage. Soon, Rey (the 6'2") starts to speak.

Rey Aguayo: _Que Paso?_

Owens: "What the hell are you guys doing here?! Why do you have our stuff? Where is the police dammit! You don't even work here!"

Rey: "Actually we do. I don't know if you know this but when Alexis hired Sofia ….. she hired us, too."

Jesus Garza: (the 6'4") "Hey Rey. Tell them what Alexis wanted us to do."

Rey: "Oh, you mean keep these three fools in check."

Jesus: "Yeah that."

Chris: "You three blokes are the ones who stole our stuff?! We DEMAND you give us all of them back!" The crowd boos Owens in response.

Rey: "Hey man, I don't appreciate you stereotyping us because of the color of our skin. I'll have you know that we found these things lying around. Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

Phonix: (the 5'10") He holds up a sign saying _"Racism is not okay."_

Chris: "I AM NOT A RACIST!"

Rey: "Okay, Trump."

Huge gasp as Owen's and the KNA are losing it in the ring. Jesus takes the mic.

Jesus: "Hey, ya know, this jacket is pretty nice. You know for a knock off."

Aiden: "It is not a knockoff! That jacket is made by the Royal sewing machine you imbecile! It costs £19,432! You better not wear it! You would probably rip it, you Neanderthal."

Jesus Garza: "Don't worry man. I'm smart. I know that my muscles would rip this jacket in half if I put it on. If it was in a mens size, maybe, but it isn't so I'm not going to try. Especially after hearing how much you spent on Wish for it."

The crowd laughs at the burn as Aiden is a new shade of Red.

Rey Aguayo: "Hey that women's jacket is pretty dope, but so is this back scratcher."

Edward: "That's MY Cane!"

Phoenix: He holds up a picture of the actual wrestler Kane with an arrow pointing up saying _"This is a real Kane"_

Jesus Garza: "Rey, be careful, you don't know where he's put that."

Rey Aguyo: "My money is on the inside of Aiden."

The KNA loses it along with Owen's, yelling at La Rebelion to give back their stuff.

Edward: "That cane is a family heirloom! It's valuable!"

Jesus Garza: "Why does your family pass down a stick?"

Rey Aguayo: "So all of them have something to stick up their ass!"

Chris: "ENOUGH! Enough with the bloody jokes! You three idiots better give us our stuff back and go back to whatever penitentiary you crawled out of! Give Edward his Cane back! Give Aiden his Jacket back! AND GIVE ME MY CHAMPIONSHIP BACK! Or else…."

Jesus: "Or else what?"

Chris Owens: "You don't want to know."

Rey Aguayo: "I want to know."

Phoenix: He holds up a _#MeToo_ sign

Chris Owens: "Well you don't get to know."

Rey Aguayo: "Then you're not going to get a chance to win this stuff back. Who wants a jacket and a Cane?"

The crowd cheers as La Rebelion starts walking down the ramp to interact with the crowd.

Rey: "We'll start the bidding at two hundred dollars."

Chris Owens: "HEY! There is no bidding war. That's our stuff!"

Edward: "Hold on, Owens! I'll give you two hundred for both! Aiden, give me my wallet."

Aiden: "...We left them with the rest of our stuff."

Jesus Garza: "I was wondering who these belonged to."

Jesus Garza holds up three wallets.

Chris Owens: "YOU BASTARDS! I swear-"

Rey: "Yo, two fifty! Two fifty over here!" He says pointing to a scrawny man. "Anyone higher?"

Owens: "STOP IT! YOU FREAKING….. CRIMINALS!"

Jesus: "Yo, this little girl got three hundred!"

Rey Aguayo: "Three Hundred going once?"

Chris Owens: "Are you kidding me!? She's six!"

Rey: "Going twice!"

Chris Owens: "What is she going to do with a womens jacket and stupid Cane!?"

KNA glares at the ranting Owen's from behind. They argue until...

Rey Aguayo: "Sold! Give the jacket and Cane to this little girl in the Sofia shirt! She got cash!"

Jesus collects money from a six year old girl in a Sofia T-shirt before handing her the stuff. Phoenix holds up an _Applause_ sign, prompting the fans to applaud.

Rey: "As for this…"

Rey holds up the brand new ICW International Championship that was supposed to be at the press conference. It was modeled after the WWE Undisputed Championship with a white leather strap and the ICW logo on it.

Chris: "HEY! DON'T YOU SELL THAT! I swear that you better not-"

Rey: "Don't worry, I won't. But we'll be keeping it for a bit. After all, we did find it."

La Rebelion all leave through the crowd while Owens & KNA go berserk around ringside.

Jay: "JAZZ! THOSE….THIEVES! THEY STOLE THE TITLE! THEY TOOK THEIR STUFF!"

Jazz: "What are you talking about? They just found their stuff lying around unkempt and scattered everywhere. So they just took it upon themselves to...look over their things."

Jay: "SO THEY DECIDE TO SELL THEIR THINGS TO THESE PEOPLE!? I guarantee you...ESPINOZA WILL HEAR FROM THE L.O.W!"

Jazz: "Doubt it'll end well, but hey. Some people gotta learn the hard way. With this out of the way, now we can move to our final match of the evening: Asher Darma VS Zack Mercer!"

* * *

Before anything can happen, **Failure (by Breaking Benjamin)** starts to play. Will walks out to a mixed reaction from the crowd and the Heavyweight Title in his hands. He calmly makes his way to the announce table and takes a seat.

Jazz: "It appears that we'll be joined by the ICW Heavyweight Champion: Will Ralston. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Will: "I want to get a closer look at the guy that's apparently challenging for my World Title. Just to see what he can do."

Jay: "Personally, champ, don't expect a lot from this guy."

Will: "We'll see…"

**The Beaten Path (by Dale Oliver)** starts to play. The titantron showed a black crystal like screen with "Zack Mercer" written in white diamond. Zack walked out onto the stage carrying some cans of beer. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena began going back and forth between blue and white. He downs a can as he makes his way to the ring. Once in, he stood on the middle & bottom ropes and downs another can and raising his two fingers.

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, standing 5'11" & weighing in at 235 lbs: 'The Black-Haired Outlaw' ZACK MERCER!"_

Jazz: "The locker room drunk, Zack Mercer, has taken drinking too far as of late. Especially when he blatantly interrupted Darma's interview and challenged him to this match."

Jay: "Look, Jazz. Zack is going through some emotional stuff right now. I mean, he had lost the chance to be International Champion! And suddenly walks in a new guy with a title match! Mercer wants to see what this new kid is made of!"

Will doesn't say anything but simply watches.

**A House That's Not Quite Home (by Junior)** plays and the crowd pops HARD! Asher walks out wearing long loose black pants with black boots with a sticker of India on the pants along with a white Sherwani. He takes the time to high five everyone and shakes their hands.

"_Introducing his opponent, from Pujari, India, standing 6'2" & weighing in at 215 lbs: 'The Slumdog' ASHER DARMA!"_

Jazz: "Say what you will, but Asher is one of the nicest individuals in the WFA. He fights with his heart and is driven by making the people smile. That's how he made it through the Supernovas Tournament and won the whole thing!"

Jay: "Yeah but now he's in a different League. Asher is in a new environment and needs to grow some backbone eventually."

Will: "All I'm concerned about is how Darma is in the ring."

Asher rolls in the ring and poses on the top turnbuckle. But after hopping back down, Mercer attacks him in the corner!

Jazz: "Look at this mess! Zack couldn't stand Asher being so beloved so he decided to throw in a few cheap shots!"

Jay: "He's getting an early advantage, Jazz! Mercer is looking for any way to turn things in his favor! Isn't that right, champ?"

Will: "I don't like what he's doing, I understand why he's doing it. Win by any means necessary."

Eventually, the referee had to yank Mercer away from Darma! The referee asked Darma if he was ok, and Asher gave him a nod. Meanwhile, the crowd boos Mercer mercilessly, but Zack just flips them off and drinks his beer!

The referee steps back and starts the match. But just before Darma could get up, Zack runs over and beats him down some more! The crowd HATED what they were seeing, and they all chanted "STU-PID DRUNK! STU-PID DRUNK!" Mercer looks around the crowd with a scowl on his face then whips Darma to the opposite corner. Darma runs off the top rope, backflipping over Mercer! Asher then runs the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hits a Springboard Armdrag! "The Black-Haired Outlaw" got up confused before eating a Rolling Thunder Dropkick from Asher!

Jazz: "Darma is rolling on all cylinders! Mercer doesn't know what he's gotten himself into!"

Will: "Not bad. Darma does have some skills."

Jay: "He just caught Mercer off guard. Just wait until Zack gets himself in order."

Mercer rolls out as the crowd was 100% behind Asher! Darma waits for him to get up, and when he does, he hits a Running Suicide Dive! The crowd pops for Asher, who high fives some of the fans ringside! He rolls Zack in, gets on the apron, and hits his Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT) from the apron, through the middle ropes, and into the ring! The crowd cheers as Darma makes the pin.

_1...2 KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "Darma got a two-count over 'The Black Haired Outlaw' and the crowd is loving it!"

Jay: "All that flash and style isn't gonna be enough to get a win! Especially with a Heavyweight Title match coming up!"

Will: "I agree. Darma needs to do more if he wants to have any chances of success."

Asher picks up Zack and whips him to the ropes. But Zack counters and throws him instead. Mercer bent forward, and Asher rolled over him. He then leaps onto Zack's shoulders, turns around, and hits a Frankensteiner! Zack stumbles up, and Darma goes for the Ropewalk Hurricanrana! But Mercer quickly shoves Darma all the way to the floor!

Jazz: "Good Lord! Asher crashed HARD!"

Jay: "What did I tell you? All of that crowd pandering was bound to cost him eventually! And now Mercer's taken control!"

Will: He sits there, staring at Darma on the floor.

Everyone boos while Mercer left & tossed Darma everywhere: the ring post, the barricade, the apron, etc. Eventually, he rolls him back in and dumps him in the corner. After stomping on him, Mercer picks Darma up and hits a Reverse Powerbomb Facebuster! He makes the cover.

_1….2..KICKOUT!_

Jazz: "And a kickout at two! But Darma is still worse for wear!"

Will: "This right here is what'll separate him from just another average wrestler."

Jay: "Darma is out. Mercer has this all wrapped up, Will!"

Will: "Mercer would be wise to never underestimate anyone in the ring with him."

Zack starts kicking Darma, and the crowd HATED it! "You're not championship material, Darma!" He yells. He picks him up and lifts him on his shoulders! But "The Slumdog" still had some fight left! He elbows Mercer repeatedly before fightinf out! Asher then spikes him with the Posionrana! Everyone pops! Zack rolls to the floor. Darma stumbles up and waits for Mercer. When he's up, Asher attempts a Suicide Dive! But Zack catches him with an Uppercut! Darma falls back in the ring! Mercer rolls back in! Asher gets up, and Zack hits Closing Time (Double Knee Facebreaker)!

Jay: "Closing Time! Mercer might just have closed Asher's time in this match!'

Jazz: "Is this it? Has Darma lost his first Battlefield match!?"

Mercer smiles and makes the cover!

_1….2...KICKOUT!_

Asher kicks out! And the crowd loved it!

Jazz: "NOO! Darma is still alive!"

Will: "Not bad. He has some fight left after all."

Jay: "What the heck, ref! That was three!"

Zack gets up and starts arguing with the ref about the count! After being told it was a two-count, Mercer took his frustrations out on Asher! After kicking and stomping him, he looks to end it with the Final Calling (Snap single underhook front facelock drop)

Jay: "Oh it's over! Nobody gets up when hit with the Final Calling!"

Jazz: "Don't be so sure, because Darma is starting to fight back!"

But before he could hit it, Asher fights out and hits a Roundhouse Kick! Mercer's stunned! Darma runs the ropes and attempts the Rolling Thunder Uppercut! But Mercer catches his arms and hits a Double Knee Facebuster! Zack was getting sick of this and rolled out to grab his beer. He downs the whole can then slides back in! He was ready to strike Darma with it!

Jazz: "Oh no...Mercer is looking to strike Darma with that beer can!"

Will: "He is truly doing anything to beat Darma…."

Jay: "Mercer is gonna welcome Darma to ICW the only way he knows how!"

Everyone starts booing! The referee tries to stop him, but Zack brushes him off! He swings at Darma, and "The Slumdog" ducks it! Mercer stumbles and eats the Predetermined Destiny (Standing Somersault Reverse DDT)!

Jazz: "Predetermined Destiny! Zack is out!"

Will: "That was pretty good coming from Darma."

The crowd went WILD! Asher got back up while Mercer laid prone! "The Slumdog" climbs to the top rope, looks around the arena and hits the Shoot for the Stars (Double rotation Shooting Star Press)! Asher makes the pin! Everyone starts to count!

_1….2….3!_

_"Here is your winner: ASHER DARMA!"_

Darma gets up and starts celebrating as Mercer weakly rolls out of the ring.

Jazz: "Darma picks up a win in his first ICW Battlefield match! And this has to be big momentum going into his title match with Will!"

Jay: "Darma got lucky tonight, Jazz! I doubt he'll get lucky to beat Will for the title!"

Will: "Well, I've seen all I needed. I'm gonna take my leave now."

With that, Will gets up, taking his headset off, and goes to the ring. Asher turns around and Ralston stares him down. But Asher doesn't waiver. Instead, he offers the champion a handshake! Will looks at it, and ultimately accepts. But he suddenly pulls him closer and raises the Heavyweight Title in front of him.

Jazz: "Ralston is sending a direct message to Asher: He respects him, but Darma is gonna need more to dethrone Will as champion!"

Jay: "I think Will is telling Darma that he's the top champion around here, and Darma is gonna realize that in the worst way possible!"

Will let's go and turns to leave. Asher, meanwhile, keeps celebrating his win. But while he was busy celebrating….a 6ft tall, 215 lbs hooded figure rushed through the crowd and attacked Will! The figure lays out Ralston before knocking Darma to the floor!"

Jazz: "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Jay: "WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!?"

The hooded man rolls out and starts beating Asher down! He then lifts him up and easily dumps him over the announce table! With him out, the guy rolls in the ring, grabs the title, and SMACKS Ralston in the face with it! The guy soon removed his hood and revealed to be slightly tan, slim but a really detailed and impressive physique, black hair in a Corey Graves style with a slight beard, dark brown eyes, and an oval shaped face

Jazz: "THAT'S MARK JACOBS! MARK JACOBS JUST ATTACKED WILL & ASHER!"

Jay: "The Bane of Existence! He's finally arrived!"

The crowd starts booing like CRAZY as Mark starts beating down Ralston even more! He even applied the Dragon Mutilator (Dragon Sleeper)! Darma weakly rolls in the ring, but Jacobs simply gets up and hits a Running Comatose (Knee Smash to the side of the head)! He looks down at Asher, breathing heavily, before lifting him into the Baneful Ways (Lifting double underhook DDT spun into a reverse DDT)!

Everyone boos Jacobs like crazy as he grabs the Heavyweight Title and tosses it onto Will's body! He simply rolled out of the ring and left without saying a word!

Jazz: "Mark Jacobs was the guy Asher beat to win the Supernovas! And now he just arrived and laid out both him AND the Heavyweight Champion!"

Jay: "That was AWESOME, Jazz! Mark just made short work of both the champ and the #1 Contender in one swift motion!"

Jazz: "Wherever Mark goes, misery follows. And I know he's going to make everyone here miserable until he gets what he wants!"

* * *

_A hooded man is walking down an empty hallway towards a doorway. The lights above him swung side to side as he made his way down to the sound of a heartbeat. As he moved closer, there were voices of people ready to see a fight. But he did not stop, nor did he look up. He kept walking down the hallway, and the noises became clearer and clear…._

"_SEN-NO-A!"_

"_SEN-NO-A!"_

"_SEN-NO-A!"_

_As they chanted, they began to stomp down to the beat. Once the man made it into the bright doorway, the words appears on screen_

"**JADEN SENNOA IS COMING…"**

* * *

_The screen cuts back to Hannah in the ring._

Hannah: "Ladies & gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. To list her accomplishments right now would not do this woman justice. She is one of the most outspoken and passionate women to ever step foot inside any wrestling ring in history. And yes, this is live and is actually happening. Please welcome, making her debut in the Battlefield: SOFIA REYNOSO!"

**Ay Ay Ay (by Snow Tha Product)** plays, and the crowd pops HARD! Sofia Reynoso makes her entrance through the crowd and high fiving everyone! She hops over the barricade and hugs Jazz. When she sees Jay, she gives him a middle finger before rolling in the ring.

Jay: "Oh real mature, Sofia! Real mature! I mean, how can people cheer for a woman that's been talking down about ICW and everyone in it! And why should she be rewarded with a WFA Title Match against Carson!?"

Jazz: "Sofia is unapologetic, but her passion for what she does cannot be denied! She strives to be the best, and come New Horizon, she is going to prove it against Carson!"

Sofia stands next to Hannah, removing the bandana from her face. "SOFIA" chants came from EVERYWHERE as Reynoso nods along approvingly.

Hannah: "Sofia, it was back at Immortality 2 when hell froze over. Because you showed up and laid out Carson Michaels.

Sofia: "I didn't just show up, Hannah! I broke the fucking gates to Carson's house, walked right up to her, and dropped the bitch right where she stood!" She yelled to a HUGE pop! "Shit, I ain't blind! I've been seein her trying to mock what I do because she thought I wouldn't show up! Now the bitch knows that I'm here, and I'm taking this bitch over!"

Hannah: "But while that moment shocked the world, most people were shocked that you'd even stepped in an ICW ring at all. You even made comments detesting the International Championship Wrestling."

Sofia: "Yeah, I did!" She says. "I even said no one gives a shit about the girls back there! Hell, Carson better thank me for showing up, because this is the most relevance she's ever had not involving her daddy!" The crowd popped hard while laughing. "I don't give a damn where I am, I take pride in being the best and bringing the Women's Evolution! I'm not here to make friends with everyone back there! Hell, I don't give a shit if they love or hate me! It's like Sabre said earlier: I'm here to whip those girls into shape! Most of these bitches here got comfortable in being made of shit! And the ones that DO have some talent think that this place is a place that they can get away with pissing around and skating by!" She looks Hannah in the face with the most serious expression. "Hannah, that stops NOW! Trell ain't here to promote mediocre no more, and I ain't here to be in the background! So if I have to drag these bitches by the hair to the main event level, then that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

Hannah: "It seems now that the historic changes are already happening. Because it's been announced that you will be in the first Women's main event in ICW. You will face Carson Michaels at New Horizon for the WFA Women's Championship. What inspires you to go after Carson and that title, and why here in ICW?"

Sofia: "I told the world several months ago that if I was in the cut when that Women's tournament shit happened, I'd already be champion. But like I said then, I wasn't. Carson's been in the WFA longer than me, and what has she done? Who did she defend the title against? Brianna Kelly and that's it. One fucking defense, and she's been doing jack shit since then! All Carson do is walk around ICW sayin' she's the best fucking women's wrestler here! The bitch hasn't even stepped foot in another promotion with that title! She had her chance to be the leader, and she proved she ain't cut out to be leadin' shit! So I'm gonna do what I promised: I'm gonna slap that bitch off her high horse and show her that her last name don't mean anything to me! I'm the Head Bitch in the WFA now, and she's gonna realize that when "The Heartbreak Chick" gets a broken face and I become the WFA Women's Champion!"

The crowd goes BALLISTIC and chants for Sofia!

Sofia: "But that ain't enough! I made it clear that I want to main event Immortality. And that's EXACTLY what I'm gonna do! And I don't give a fuck who it's against or what it's for! I'm main eventing everything! Every episode, every live event, every dark match, every pay-per-view, and I'm gonna stand tall in all of them! Cause I'm Sofia fucking Reynoso! _Soy As Feminino!_ _Estoy ejecutando esta perra!_"

The crowd LOVED Sofia! **Do It Now, Remember It Later (by Sleeping with the Sirens)** starts to play, and EVERYONE starts booing! Reynoso turns to see the Heartbreak Chick, Carson Michaels walking out.

Jay: "Thank GOD Carson is out here! I doubt I could stand another minute of listening to Reynoso going on and on!"

Jazz: "The bitterness on Carson's face….one has to imagine what's going through her mind. All of the online smack talk led to Sofia driving out and leaving her laying!"

Carson calmly walks to the ring while everyone in the arena chants "SOFIA! SOFIA! SOFIA!" HBC walks up the steps and enters between the ropes. She and Reynoso stood face to face, staring down. Hannah puts the mic to Carson, who rubs her mouth.

Carson: "...Heh."

Carson takes the mic...and SMASHES it against Sofia's face! She tackles her to the mat and the two start to brawl! Carson had the advantage for a bit, until Sofia kicked her away! They get up...and Reynoso tackles her to the ground! The crowd pops HARD as fists landed on Carson's face! The two women fought as security guards rushed out to separate them! But even as they were being separated, Sofia breaks free and attacks Carson again! Everyone chants "SOFIA!" as the two were finally separated!

Jazz: "Carson and Sofia are ready to RIP EACH OTHER APART! They cannot wait until New Horizon!"

Jay: "They are about to rip this place apart just to get their hands on each other! I doubt these guys can keep these two apart!"

Jazz: "But looks like we're out of time! This has been Battlefield! And we'll see you next time!"

_As Jazz was signing off, Carson and Sofia pushed several security guards and went at it again! Fists were flying as the two beat the crap out of each other! The screen fades while they take the fight outside the ring!_

**Recap**  
Match 1: CJ Hawk VS Sebastian Flair  
Winner: CJ Hawk via submission

Match 2: Adrian Lord VS Cody Fireheart  
Winner: Adrian Lord via pin

Match 3: Matt Lopez VS Chris Wolf _-No Holds Barred  
_Winner: Chris Wolf via pin

Match 4: Nyx Rosewood VS Cierra  
Winner: Nyx Rosewood via pin

Match 5: Zack Mercer VS Asher Darma  
Winner: Asher Darma via pin

_Next Time on Episode 2:  
_-Angelica Rhodes VS Kailene Starr VS Natalia Rodriguez _-#1 Contender's Match_

-Jason Sabre VS Dylan Torres

-La Familia VS Sovereignty

-Fallout from La Rebelion "finding" the Lords of Wrestling's stuff

-Mark Jacobs appear

**((A/N: Thank AshWrites99 for the new intro along with two of the segments on this show. I guess it's time to bring back ICW all over again (hopefully I don't go mental from this...). If you have any updated apps, send them to me in the PMs ONLY! And I'll see you guys in the next episode! Until next time...))**


End file.
